Family?
by Beff Monster
Summary: Hey, guys! I initially meant for this one to be a korrasami one shot, but that didn't happen. My take on what would happen if Korra and Asami were to have kids, with a bit of a twist. Rated M for some hokey pokey.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this. All the credit goes to the lovely crew that made the atla/lok series.**

**Hey, guys! I am actually pretty proud of how this is all starting off. Kind of slow in the beginning, but that happens. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters I'll give it, but it probably won't be too lengthy.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And, as always, tell me what you think about it!**

**KORRA POV….**

I yawn and stretch at the threshold of Asami's mansion, the cold, dark morning air almost blisteringly refreshing in my lungs as I pop my shoulders and knees, getting them woken up from being nestled next to Asami's warm frame. I make sure to tighten the straps that are on my backpack before I leave, assured that there's plenty in there to last me through however long I'll be in the Spirit world. Asami always insists on packing me way too much… but I'm really thankful for her. She's… she's great.

I sigh as I begin walking down the paved roads, a frown on my face as the scenery slowly changes from clean, concrete roads to dusty roads with soft, twirling vines breaking through the cement, finding light even in the most unfavorable conditions.

My eyes soften and I take a deep breath as I pull a veil of the green vines back, slowly walking through the winding, sleek plants that have called Republic City home for almost four years now. Almost four years ago, the new spirit portal was opened and the whole world was flipped on it's head… again. Not like it wasn't already in enough chaos. It was about five years ago that Asami and I started dating. Two years since we got married. You think that it'd seem like a long time, but it's seemed like mere seconds. Fleeting seconds. I feel like I'm barely able to grasp each day before it's stolen away from me. Yes, things are settling down and I've learned to become more comfortable with the world around me and more comfortable with who I am, but life certainly hasn't stopped.

I frown again.

And I can see the way Asami looks sometimes nowadays. She doesn't think I notice how she looks at toddlers longingly as she sees them, bubbling giggles echoing from their lips as their parents tickle them. Soft smiles on her lips when she sees cute baby clothes at the store. I almost can't stand it. But every time I try to bring up the topic, she just shakes her head and brushes it off, an expression on her face almost like she feels like she's bothering me. I mean, I know I'm busy, but this topic in particular has really started to weigh on me.

I sigh and look up to the shaft of light in front of me, its light reflecting off my brown skin. Even though I'm here, even though I tried to give myself some space to get away from these problems, or at least help myself cope with them… it hasn't helped very much. I feel foolish for running away from my problems now. I shouldn't have gotten up this morning and left a cold spot in the sheets beside my wife.

I can only hope that it'll do some good, maybe it'll do me just a little good to get away for just a moment.

I step through the light and feel it engulf me, and when I open my eyes I'm in a familiar setting- lush, rolling hills folding around me, a few willow trees here and there. The grass here is so tall and soft that I feel like I could lay down in it and take a nap. I do consider it, honestly, but instead I just start walking.

…

By mid morning I find myself at a cluster of large, ragged oak trees, the bark on their trunks gnarled and tangled. I look up at all the spirits that inhabit the tree: funny looking ones with stout little round bodies and long, wiry feet, puffy wings sprouting from their back. Others seems to almost blend in with the tree- one spirit that I thought was a leaf landed right on my nose as I began to climb up the trunk. There are others, too, in all shapes and sizes. But it would simply take too long to describe them all to you at the moment.

As I sit and rest against a crook in the branches, my eyes hardly shaded from the sun just barely resting over the horizon, I take off by pack and set it in my lap. I search through the contents of the bag and take out a breakfast bar and a canteen of tea. I smile softly at the cantine that Asami poured tea into last night. She knows that I love green tea. She also knows that it doesn't matter if it's hot or cold, because I can make it whatever I want with a little help from firebending.

As I snack on the granola bar and sip some tea, a strange little spirit crawls up into my lap. A funny little pink thing that looks quite a lot like a shrimp in size and shape.

"Hey little guy," I croon as it crawls up onto my shoulder and onto my granola bar, seeming to sniff the grains. I chuckle at it softly and let it get bored with doing that. It's usually a good rule to just let the spirits do what they want to do as long as they aren't hurting anything. They do get aggravated pretty easily. And it does get bored, and in a matter of seconds it jumps off the granola bar and buries itself in my hip. I blink down at it for a few seconds before just shrugging and continuing my breakfast, my head still swimming with questions to answer.

…

I wake up with a soft hum in the crook of the tree, realizing that I accidentally fell asleep. I run a hand over my face, stretching. The little spirit is still right where it nuzzled into the side of my hip, and refuses to move when I try to climb down the tree. It squeaks at me in protest, and I pick it up in my hand while it squirms stubbornly.

"What? I gotta go, little guy. Don't you have something else to do?"

The spirit squeaks adamantly in my face, refusing to get down. Instead, it hops onto my shoulder.

"Well, I guess that works too," I chuckle as I tighten the straps back on my bag and make my way down the tree, the gnarled bumps in the bark making easy footholds for me.

….

I don't walk for long before the sun begins to glare down on my skin, but I don't let it bother me and continue walking, past lush bamboo forests and up rocky inclines, marveling in the diversity of the landscape here. Different spirits seem to favor the different spots as well, and a few of them even stare at me as I walk by. The little pink one simply holds onto my shoulder though, and I don't make any attempts to move it.

…..

I feel kind of bad for not noticing the old man hunched down in the dirt about fifty yards away from where I'm walking. I don't notice him until he calls out, scruffy voice familiar.

"Avatar Korra!" He calls and waves a hand. I blink a few times and give him a warm smile, waving back and immediately walking over to him. To my surprise, he has a spade in his hand and a few smudges of dirt on his face.

"General Iroh," I say with a warm smile, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I must've been caught up in my own thoughts."

"Oh no, it's quite fine," he answers dismissively. "I'm caught up in my own thoughts today as well."

"I can see that. What're you up to?" I ask him, setting my bag down and resting a hand on my hip.

"Well, I'm trying to plant a garden," he says with a bit of a scoff, wiping a rag across his forehead. "Nothing much. A few potatoes, some tomatoes." I raise an eyebrow at him. "What? You think I just sit around and drink tea all day? I have to keep myself occupied somehow, Avatar Korra."

I laugh with him a little. "I guess I should've guessed that," I say. "You mind if I help?"

"Not at all," he says cheerfully and hands me a matching spade. "You might want to put on some gloves though, these things can put nasty blisters on your hands."

I nod and do as he says, slipping on a pair of black gloves while he hands me a paper bag of tomato seeds.

"Now, it's not that hard to do. The soil's already plowed. All you have to do is grab a few seeds, and dig a small hole." He shows me what to do, parting the soil with his ungloved hands and making a small hole, then grabbing a few seeds and dropping them into the hole, afterwards carefully raking the dirt back over them. "Got it?"

I nod and he goes back to what he was doing before I came along.

"You know, I never would've thought that doing something as mundane as digging holes and dropping seeds into them would be this calming," I say absentmindedly after a while, crouched down low to the ground.

"Oh, but it's so much more than that," Iroh says at his spot about fifteen feet away from me. "It's not just about planting things. If it was, it wouldn't nearly be as spiritually enriching as it is." He pauses, cutting potato spuds in half to drop into the ground as seed. His task looks a little more advanced than mine. "It's about making something grow, you see? You plant something, and you nourish it. You know that if you don't nourish it, it'll surely die. So you spend your time and energy into raising the plant correctly, and hoping that it knows to do the rest. And the best part is watching it grow strong and healthy. You know that you've done your job when it gives to you in return what you gave to it." I look over to the little spirit on my shoulder and continue planting seeds, slowly making my way down the row. I'm close to Iroh when he speaks again, seeming to weigh his words. "It's a lot like raising a child, in my opinion."

"A.. a child?" I ask, my eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Exactly. You do the same thing with a child." He chuckles. "It's quite a bit harder to raise a child than it is to raise a potato though, that's for sure."

I chuckle genuinely, wiping the back of my hand over my forehead. "You always know just what to say, don't you, General Iroh?"

He looks over to me and smiles, his eyes crinkling. "Well, I've certainly had long enough to think about how to say pretty much anything, Korra." He pauses. "I'm not sure how to put just everything into words, though," he says with slow thought.

I chuckle softly and stand up from my crouch, careful not to disturb the tedious rows of planted seeds. "No, what I mean is you always seem to know how to help."

Iroh raises an eyebrow while I dust off my pants. "Did I help somehow?" For the first time, I see a confused look settle on his brow, and I smile.

"Well, I mean. You did. Talking about children and everything."

"Hmm… I think it's time for a break. Why don't we talk about this over some tea?" He asks and dusts off his robe.

...

Iroh chuckles and makes his way out of the garden slowly as I do, and brings us over to a softly shaded tree. A few cups of tea sit there, waiting for us. "So, what is this about children?" He asks me as we sit down.

The small spirit climbs back down into my lap as soon as I sit. "Well, you've heard of Asami before, right? My wife," I say with careful precision. Iroh nods his head patiently, taking a sip of his tea. "I, well. I know that she's been wanting a family for a while now, and it's becoming painfully obvious to me that it's starting to wear on her. I know that she wouldn't be opposed to adopting children, and I'd love that idea. But I can tell that she wants to carry a child as well, and I don't really know how to go about making that happen. I might be that avatar, but I'm not a magician nor am I a miracle worker. I know that a relationship like ours can't really.. you know." I sigh deeply, shrugging. "And she doesn't want to talk about it. But I want to talk about it." I frown and pause for a while. "I actually came out here so I could get my thoughts together, or attempt to at least."

Iroh hums thoughtfully. "So I guess I really did hit a sensitive topic when I started talking about children, didn't I?"

"I guess so," I reply, staring at my cup of tea.

"Well, first of all, if you guys are serious about wanting this, you have to talk about it, no matter how hard it may be. And you both need to realize that there are quite a few options out there for both of you. Being the avatar does have a few perks, you know," he adds with a throaty chuckle, and I tilt my head at him slightly. "I can finally see what that little shapeshifter has been following you around. Smart little guy, I see."

I stare down at the spirit in my lap. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm not following you entirely," I say slowly. "Other… options?"

"Yes, although they're quite a bit more intense and difficult than adoption," Iroh says in his usual smooth tone, sipping his tea.

"Like how, exactly?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, with you being the avatar, you're exceptional at bending energies. It is possible to bend part of your soul with Asami's and make it work that way, but it often doesn't work. It helps more if there's a pending soul to work with." Iroh smirks over at the little spirit in my lap. "What's is in your lap might become very important to you. And it's seemed to take quite a liking to you. If you'd asked me, I would've said that it knows what it's doing."  
"So.. so what you're saying is I can bend my soul and Asami's soul together.. and mix that with another soul, like this one in my lap to… make a child?"

"More or less," Iroh says. "That's the simplest way to put it. If you get much more in detail, it gets way too technical. So, basically, you can transfer that mix of souls into her, and it becomes the same as a child, the exact same as a living being. From then on, the gestation would be the same to a normal pregnancy. It's a strange thought, I know, but it's been done before. Not more than a handful of times, but it has happened."

I let my mouth drop open. "You're serious, aren't you?" I say, blinking incredulously.

"Now, why would I lie to one of my friends?" Iroh says to me with a sunny grin. "Strange things happen in the spirit world, and stranger still can happen when the avatar comes here." Iroh pauses and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Talk to Asami. Try to come to a conclusion about all of this, because I know it can be frightening and difficult. Just remember that I'm always here to talk if you wish to, Avatar Korra," he says softly to me as if he's talking to a child. He looks down at the spirit in my lap. "You might want to keep that soul in your lap close, too."

"Thank you, General Iroh. You don't know how much this has meant to me," I say as I stand, bowing to him. "I'll definitely be back though, don't worry about that." He nods slowly and waves to me as I go to pick up my pack and continue my walk, the small soul still riding calmly on my shoulder.

….

I watch the sun arch overhead as the day continues. I still need to digest all of this before I go back to Asami. I need to digest how all of this could happen, where it could happen. Most of all, I need to figure out how I'm going to talk to her about it. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure.

"So," I say as I sit down beside a slow- moving brook, holding the spirit in my hand. "What did General Iroh say about you being a shapeshifter? Because somehow I doubt that you're anything near a normal spirit."

The little guy looks up at me and stares at me for a while.

"Does that mean that you could take the form of a child or something? Or that you can just turn into a bigger shrimp. Or, or does that mean I'm going to have to bend you into the shape of a child and then mix this concoction of souls together to make a child. I.. I'm unable to wrap my head around this.

The spirit and I engage in something of a staring contest before it seems to sigh. I watch it change from a soft pink color to blue, light emanating from it's form. As it changes it's shape, it changes it's size too, and I watch it turn into the size of a small child in my arms, although it's features are neither masculine nor feminine. It looks like a blank slate, and my mouth drops open as it returns back to it's preferred form.

"How did you do that?" I ask the spirit incredulously with my mouth dropped open. It seems to smile and goes back to my shoulder, refusing to answer any more of my questions.

"So, basically, if I'm understanding this right, your soul will be the one of my child, or something like that," I say somewhat to myself, taking out a sandwich from my pack. "Your soul, mixed with my and Asami's souls." I pause. "This is so weird. This is so, so weird. But I'm assuming that you won't remember any of this once you're born, correct?" I pause and mumble to myself, "That is, if this even works." The spirit squeaks at me fiercely and I jump. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm still sceptical. But you're obviously not."

…..

The air turns cold again just before darkness engulfs the night sky, and I drink the rest of my tea as I make my trek back to the spirit portal. I know it has to be well past midnight, but I don't bother to take out a watch to check. I'm enjoying staring up at the stars too much for that.

When I get to the shaft of light where I came into the spirit world, the small soul that's been riding on my shoulder suddenly jumps down from me, slowly making its way back to the tree that I found it at. I smile softly at it, knowing that it just wants to go home too. I'm praying that It'll still be here when I come back.

"I'll see you later, you funny little soul," I say with a smirk, stepping into the light and taking a deep breath, floating through the divide, before I feel my feet touch down. The sky here seems just as beautiful at night as the sky in the spirit world is. Maybe they're the same sky.

….

I'm beginning to see the sky just starting to lighten as I walk into Asami's mansion, taking my boots off inside the door. I silently take my jacket off before padding through the rooms. I can hear the television in one room and I turn, knowing that Asami always turns off all devices before turning in for the night.

My heart softens when I see Asami curled up on the floor in front of the television screen, a blanket haphazardly draped over her tall frame as the bright light of the screen reflects harshly off her pale skin. I sigh and frown somberly, feeling a twinge of guilt for being gone for so long.

In my attempt to cover her up but not wake her up, I grab a quilt and pillow and readjust the quilt over the both of us when I lay down as close to her as I dare to, laying the pillow under my head. I've just closed my eyes when I feel a warm arm around my waist, pulling me closer instinctively. She doesn't open her eyes, but pulls her body as close to mine as possible, her nose burying it's way under my chin. I feel her lungs expand next to me as she looks up at me finally, her eyes red, puffy, and tired looking.

"Hey, you're home," she whispers drowsily, and I stroke her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I got caught up." I pause, frowning. But before I can ask her if she's been crying or not, she speaks again.

"No, don't be sorry, love," she whispers as she buries her nose back under my chin. "I understand. Just.. don't leave me for a while, okay?" she whispers like a child, and I feel my heart seize in my chest.

"I won't. I promise," I answer softly in her ear. I rest a hand in her hair as she clutches me by the waist tightly, and soon it's almost as if her body is halfway draped over mine. "I love you," I whisper ever so softly in her ear, and I feel her arms wrap more tightly around me.

"I love you too… Korra.." she whispers, and I can tell she's slipping back into sleep.

I part my lips to try to tell her about the amazing day I had, and how things might be about to change for us drastically. I want to tell her that she doesn't need to worry about bothering me anymore about the topic of children, because having a child with her would be one of the greatest things in the world. I want to tell her how adorable she'd look pregnant, and how happy I want her to look. I don't want to see the sad look in her eyes that I saw tonight. I want to tell her all of that, and more, in one breath.

...but she's asleep.

I feel her chest slowly rising and falling against me, and I feel as if she's finally in a comfortable sleep. My heart breaks for the one that I love.

I slowly sit up and cradle Asami in my embrace, despite her being much taller than me. Her raven hair droops lazily over her shoulder and her chest rises and falls slowly in sleep. She stays completely limp and asleep as I stand up and carry her to our bedroom, making sure to step as lightly as possible.

I lay Asami down on the cotton sheets first, settling in after her and wrapping my arms snugy around her waist. I press a soft kiss to her neck and sigh softly, cherishing the warmth of her flesh against mine. But I still can't keep the lump out of my throat that forms whenever I remember the look that was in her eyes- red, puffy, eyelashes that still have lingering traces of tears in them and down her cheeks.

...I don't fall asleep for the remainder of the night.

**flashback**

The air in our bedroom is warm and dark as I stroke Asami's raven hair, running my fingers through the tousled, unravelling curls as her bare body drapes over mine. Her leg lies haphazardly over me as her lips peck softly at my collarbone, her own hands tangled in my hair, which is matted as well. Both of our eyes droop softly from the intense amount of contact our bodies have just undergone.

"Asami?" I whisper as she brings her lips up to my neck.

"Hm?" She whispers, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I love you," I whisper, running a thumb over her shoulder blade.

"I love you too," she whispers, smiling softly. Even after all these years, that look in her eyes still makes me blush like I did on our first date. "You know what's kind of weird?" She whispers back, resting her cheek on my chest.

"Hm?"

"Well I guess it's kind of convenient too, but I think it's weird how neither of us have to worry about getting pregnant, no matter how many times we do this," she says softly, closing her eyes and humming softly against me. I feel one of her hands run up my hip.

I chuckle a little. "I know what you mean."

Her words grow a little in intensity as she continues talking. "I mean, it would be nice to be able to choose if you could get pregnant during these times, with a relationship like ours," she says a little more softly, a bit more urgently.

"I've never really thought about that," I say thoughtfully. "But there are other things that couples can do, like adopt and stuff."

"Yeah, but not us," Asami, whimpers softly, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I.. what?" I whisper, caught off guard. "Are you saying you want..?" But before I can finish my sentence, she raises her body up over mine and presses a strong kiss to my lips.

"Let's not talk about it," she answers, but I push her lips away for a minute.

"Asami," I say urgently. "Do you want kids? Because, we can talk about this, you kno-"

"Korra," she says, emerald eyes carving into mine. "You're the Avatar. I'm the head of Future Industries. Neither of us have time for children."

"That doesn't matter, though," I say pleadingly. "Why don't you want to talk about it-"

Rose lips meet mine again, this time less forcefully. "Korra," Asami whispers, and I hear her voice falter as she frames her hands under my jaw. "Let's just not talk about it right now."

"I… Alright," I mumble as her frame falls on top of mine. _Even though you brought it up, I won't push too hard, _I think as her arms hug my waist, nose buried into my shoulder. I lay on my side so I can more easily comfort her as I feel her breaths begin to become ragged. It's not hard to recognize an anxiety attack when one happens to Asami. The initial attack usually last more than fifteen minutes, but the side effects last much longer. And sometimes I know that they happen for no apparent reason, but this time.. this time the reason seems more deep- rooted in her mind than I understand.

"I'm here, Asami," I whisper as I run my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her frantic breathing as she clutches at my back, nails digging into my skin a little.

"I'm sorry," Asami tries to whisper in a level tone against me, her body pressed up as close to mine as it can.

"No, it's okay. I'm still working through anxiety problems myself, love. I can empathize." She just nods against my collarbone.

…

I only tried bringing it up a couple more times, but Asami refused to talk about it again. And I physically can't stand that pained look in her eyes when we try to talk about kids. So, we don't talk about it.

That was about two weeks ago.

**end flashback**

I'm sure there are rings around my eyes when I decide to open them, the morning light beginning to shine through the darkness of our bedroom.

When I open my eyes, I see Asami's pale form across from me, and I stare at her for a while before she shifts closer to me and hums softly, her eyes inching open.

"Hmm.. morning," she mumbles, emerald green eyes foggy in sleep.

"Good morning," I whisper. "You fell asleep on the floor last night."

She chuckles. "Yeah, I did. And then I fell asleep on you," she hums, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling closer to me." She makes a chuckling noise. "You were so warm."

"I'm always warm," I chuckle knowingly, pressing a kiss to the top of her raven hair.

Asami takes a while just to lay against me, her nose tucked neatly under my chin. I can feel her warm breath against me, her chest rising and falling in rest. I'm almost sure that she's asleep again when I hear her talk again.

"Korra.. something's been bothering you lately, hasn't it?" She whispers, her tone soft but knowing.

"...What do you mean?" I whisper, trying to tiptoe around the subject.

"I mean.. you've been acting different for a couple weeks." She pauses. "Not incredibly different, but in the subtle things I can tell that something's bothering you. Like the way you've started to chew on your nails again, and how you've been getting more headaches than normal. C'mon," she whispers, "How did you ever think you could hide something from your wife?"

"It's nothing, really," I say, smiling softly and trying to avoid her gaze. She's more awake now, green eyes piercing into mine.

"Korra, babe," Asami says with a frown, cupping my jaw in her hand and looking at me seriously yet delicately.

I sigh and close my eyes, parting my lips to speak lightly. "It's about what happened a few weeks ago.. you know, with that talk we had about children. It's been wearing down on me, and I feel like I might have found some answers. But.. I'm afraid I'll hurt you again if I talk about it anymore." I pause. "But it has to be wearing down on you, too."

Asami looks away from me for a minute, her hand falling off my face. "I've really been overreacting, haven't I…?" She mutters to herself. "I didn't mean to hurt you. And I guess that explains why you were gone for so long, yesterday." She sighs. "Korra, when I was little, my father was an awful parent. I hate that I had only just begun to forgive him for so many of the things he did right before he died. And my mother died when I was so young. Dad was hurting, I was hurting, while he tried to raise me. He built up his company to avoid building up his relationship with the daughter that he had, the daughter that looked like the spitting image of her mother from the moment she was born." Asami seems to deflate a little on her pillow. "I guess I'm just afraid that.. something like that would happen if I were ever to have a child."

I open my mouth to speak, but Asami silences me with one finger. "Don't… don't apologize. You didn't know those fears, I've never shared them with you. It's not your fault."

"You do still want children, though, don't you?" I croon to her, my hand taking hers.

"I don't know. I… I feel like it would be harder for me to adopt, even harder to do something like artificial insemination." She pauses and blushes a little. "I would be open to adoption, generally, but.. I just want it to be yours," she says, looking away from me. "We both know that.. that couldn't happen, though," she says so softly I almost don't hear her. "But, what I wouldn't give for it to be possible."

A small smile brightens my cheeks as I remember what General Iroh told me. "Asami.. why don't I take you to the spirit world?"

**I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so!**

**-Beff Monster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, guys, chapter 2! This one was honestly pretty difficult to get out, as far as plotting and storylines go. I guess you could say it's more of a, uh.. transitional chapter? I dunno. But there are a couple intimate moments in this one. Nothing gross, not raunchy, just sweet things. (There's plenty of that other stuff in other fanfics of these two, so I'll take it easy on this one XD) **

**I guess I'll try to set up kind of a weekly post, or as close to weekly as possible. So, you can probably expect the next chapter in eh, around a week. **

**Enjoy!**

**KORRA POV…**

Asami's made it very clear throughout our friendship and relationship that she loves being active, and she's not shy towards the outdoors in the slightest. Even though I sometimes tease her about being a city girl, she knows that she's just as much an outside person as I am.

I decided, after a lot of brooding, that it would be best if I found General Iroh again and asked him to explain the whole thing to Asami like he did to me, because I know she'll probably be much more shocked than me about the fact. And since I'm not very good at words, well.. I knew this would be the best idea. I hoped it would be the best idea.

So Asami decides to go to the spirit world with me, although I don't make it very clear why we're going. I just tell her that I found some peace of mind in the spirit world, and maybe she will too. I made us a picnic of local water tribe grub, because who knows how long we're going to spend out there, maybe the whole day or more.

….

**ASAMI POV….**

Korra insists on leaving at a ridiculously early time like she always does when she's going to the spirit world. I just never knew that it took this much beforehand thinking to actually get there. But then again, she might just be doing that because I'm coming along (which is something I rarely do). I tell her that we really don't need this much the night before we leave, but she insists and waves me off, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

…

We both head out while the sun is still just below the horizon, both backpacks full of camping supplies and food and ready to go.

"So… tell me again why you wanted to take me to the spirit world?" I ask her, stepping over a spirit vine.

She smiles. "I thought it might be good for you. For us. You've seemed down lately, too." She stands up straighter and mimics my voice from the other day. "_How did you ever think you could hide something like that from your wife?"_ And I swat her arm playfully.

"Okay, okay. Point taken… jerk," I whisper and smirk at her.

….

I've always loved the feeling of walking through spirit portals. You feel like you're flying for a few seconds, hair blowing all over the place, and everything around you is bright, like you're standing right in front of the sun- or a pair of headlights..- I guess either would work fine. But when you get on the other side, everything is clearer. The leaves on the trees hold more definition, the sounds all around you are playful and soft. It's a weird feeling, yes, but.. I like it.

When we get on the other side of the portal, Korra looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"You have anywhere in particular that you want to go to today, Mrs. Sato?"

I chuckle. "I only want to go where you want to take me, Mrs. Sato." Korra blushes. "Because there's obviously somewhere you had in mind. I mean, honestly," I say, looking at the bag full of food in Korra's pack. "You don't pack that many water tribe noodles and camping equipment just to have lunch and sight see."

Korra just shrugs at me and I scoff, following her around for a while at her seemingly aimless pattern towards a large cluster of rough, calloused trees. She climbs up one in particular. I hear an excited squeak and a warm chuckle from Korra up in the tree, although I can't see anything from the ground. Suddenly Korra jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground with a thump, airbending softening her blow.

"This trip's gonna get weirder before I understand what you're doing, isn't it?" I ask with a soft smirk on my face, looking at Korra who's holding a little pink thing in her hand.

"You know me too well, dear," she replies, holding out the little… spirit? Shrimp? "Here, wanna hold it?" She asks me, her eyes lit up.

"I, uh," I say confusedly, but before I can answer, the little thing jumps on my shoulder and rubs up against my neck. "Uh, K-Korra?" I say, goosebumps on my arms.

"This is just a little spirit I met last time I was here. It's kind of fuzzy and funny looking, I know, but it kind of helped me the last time I was here. It rode around on my shoulder all day, and I thought it might want to ride around on yours, too."

I raise an eyebrow. "I.. okay?"

Korra nods a little and takes my hand, and we walk for a long time, sporadic bits of conversation between us as we go along. The little spirit on my shoulder feels warm and fluttering, almost like a child's heart, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest after the first five minutes.

I watch the sun arch over the sky during the day, and around noon I suggest that we stop by a stream to rest and grab something to drink. Her response is a 'yeah, why not.'

…

I stretch as I get to the stream, joints in my elbows and knuckles popping loudly. Years of lying under the hood of a satomobile with my entire body compressed and oil all over my arms hasn't done my joints too well. But anyway, I sit by the bank after I take off my backpack, my bare feet swinging in and out of the water- the stream probably isn't more than four feet deep in the deepest parts.

Korra sighs deeply as she sits beside me, resting her weight back on her arms as she leans back some.

"This is great," she whispers, swishing her feet through the water and closing her eyes as a breeze comes through the trees.

I look over at her hair, the wind tousling it across her face in soft umber waves, and my eyes widen as a soft blush makes its way across my cheeks. _She's so beautiful. Goodness is she gorgeous. _

I watch Korra yawn before opening her eyes again, and my head snaps back around to the front to try to hide the fact that I was staring at her. I see Korra smirk knowingly in my peripheral vision and the blush across my cheeks grows louder.

Korra makes a deep chuckling noise. "Were you staring, Mrs. Sato?" She whispers with a playful snarl, reaching her hand over towards mine, fingers barely touching.

"W- what do you take me for?!" I begin to stutter out. "Of course I wasn't-"

I feel my face heat completely as she leans forward and her lips inch closer to mine, by now I see the blush on her cheeks as well.

I close my eyes as I feel her hand cup my jaw and face it towards her, leaning forward to touch her lips with mine and good spirits is this romantic and-

"THAT'S ONE FOR LYING!" She yells, and I immediately feel a wave splash over my body. I fall back, shrieking, before finding my footing again. I stand up, sputtering defiantly, to find a giggle- stricken Korra standing a few feet away with a fuzzy, pepto bismol- colored spirit on her shoulder. She has a ball of water bent in one hand. "And two for blushing," she adds, smirking, and I groan at her.

"That was almost so romantic," I groan, before wringing my hair out and staring back at her. "Alright," I say, taking a wide stance. "Fight me."

Korra bends the water towards me quickly, but I know all of her moves. Conversely, she knows all of mine. I dodge most of the water, though, my left shoulder getting some of the force anyway. Korra knows that won't stop me though, and her eyes grow wide as she sees me going straight for the tackle. We do this often at the gym, sparring, and I sometimes get her in this exact position, but I rarely take her down before she recovers.

We fight for a while in a battle of wills and of power.

"Dang, Asami, did I hurt your feelings or something?" Korra pants and I hear the smirk in her voice.

"You wish, country girl," I mutter at her as I charge at her again, managing to wrap my arms around her midsection and linking my fingers together this time.

"Oh no."

"Shorty," I grunt at her as I literally pick her entire body up and throw her to the ground, and in a matter of moments we're both lying in the dirt, both of us breathing heavy. My hair's still soaking wet, as well as the rest of my clothing.

"You lose," I say as I look down at her body, underneath mine. It takes me a few moments to notice that I basically have her pinned, and I feel my face grow even redder than it was before.

I see Korra smirk at me devilishly, her azure eyes twinkling. She tucks a piece of soaking wet hair behind my ear and leans her chin up.

"No, I think I'm the winner," she whispers ever so softly. My eyebrows raise as I feel her legs wrap around my midsection, and she pulls her lips into mine. Even though I might be able to beat her in a physical fight, I know for sure that I can't beat her in a battle like this, and I cave when her legs wrap around me, my body resting on top of hers.

I'm not quite sure how long it takes for us to pull away, but Korra stares into my eyes for a while before saying anything.

"..And two for blushing," she whispers softly, flicking her fingers to deflect some water droplets from her hand onto my face.

….

"Okay, stand straight up with your arms out," Korra directs me, and I do so, arms leveled out.

"It's a good thing I'm pretty good at water bending," Korra says and chuckles as she begins to remove the soaking liquid out from my clothes and hair, bringing it into a ball of water in front of her.

I scoff. "Yeah, you'd be in big trouble if you weren't."

"Hey," she says and shrugs, "I've already gotten pinned to the ground once today. I think I've already been in trouble."

Korra returns the water to the stream and I run my hands through my still slightly damp hair.

"Oh, honey, you haven't seen anything," I say and scoff again, and Korra laughs. "I'm just surprised that the little pink guy got out of the way of the water."

"Ah, yeah, he knows what he's doing," Korra says and chuckles. She pauses as the squirmy little thing climbs back on my shoulder and smiles softly. "So, what do you say? Lunch, then continue on our way?"

"Sounds great.. But if you soak me again I swear you'll be-"

"I wouldn't dare mess with you again, your majesty," she pronounces royally and bows once.

"Now that's more like it."

…

Peanut butter and banana sandwiches and the slow breeze of the evening greet us while we rest, lying down in the sun dried grass beside the creek.

"I don't get why we couldn't eat the water tribe noodles, though," I mumble to Korra while finishing up my sandwich. "I feel like we're wasting them."

"Well, I mean," she says back, chuckling, "We could have eaten them now. But that would've meant that we'd have to eat peanut butter banana sandwiches for dinner."

"Eh, I guess you have a point," answer back and scoff some, stretching out on the grass.

"I always do, you should know that," Korra answers back cheekily, before scooting closer to me, giving me a soft peck on the cheek.

_Nerd._

...

We walk for a while longer, I guess until mid afternoon. The day is absolutely beautiful, with a soft, wispy breeze floating through the air. But then again, I've never been in the spirit world where the day wasn't beautiful- I wasn't here when that whole thing with Unalaq happened, but still.

…

"Look up there," Korra says with a wave of her hand, to the top of a gently sloping hill about a hundred meters away. It's a quaint little house, with steps leading up the hill. At the top, I see an old man sitting under a cherry blossom tree, swaying back and forth in a rocking chair.

"That's… General Iroh, right?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," she says, smiling a bit. "Why don't we go and see him before we continue on our way?" she asks, and I shrug.

"Sounds great," I say, albeit a bit confusedly.

…

**KORRA POV….**

I see General Iroh notice us well before we begin to ascend the steps up the hill to his house. He waves at us.

"Hello, girls," he says and waves at us happily from his rocking chair in the front yard.

"Hi," both Asami and I say in unison, and I smirk at her confused face. I just hope that she takes this okay. I hope that General Iroh can put it into the right words, because I know that I can't.

"Korra, I didn't think you'd be back _this_ soon," he says and chuckles, and I run a hand through the back of my hair.

"Hey, what can I say?" I answer with an awkward chuckle, Asami raising an eyebrow. "I'm not good with words, and you are." He just nods.

"Wait… what's wrong?" Asami asks with a worried expression on her face after she sits down in a chair, around the table that we're all sitting at.

"Huh?" I ask and turn to see her immediately worried face, eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this why you brought me out here?" She asks with growing concern. "To tell me something was wrong, right?" She presses a hand to her forehead. "What is it this time? Are you hurt-"

"Asami," I say softly, resting my hand on hers. I know that she realizes these fears are irrational, but at the same time she can't help it. "Nothing's wrong, babe. I have no bad news to deliver."

Asami clenches her teeth for a moment, takes a deep breath and relaxes into the chair she's in, but she doesn't let go of my hand.

"Okay, so.. if that's not it, then what is it?" She pauses. "You're killing me, not telling me what's up today."

"You didn't tell her.. anything?" General Iroh asks, with a few surprised blinks.

I open my mouth, suddenly realizing I might not have made the best decision. I curse silently in my mind, mouth open but no words coming out. After a few moments I just shake my head, jaw closing.

"What, you didn't tell me anything about what?" Asami says and sighs, obviously quite exasperated by being kept in the dark about this.

I look to General Iroh and he simply motions to me to begin speaking.

"Well, I," I pause, gathering my words. "I came here the other day to try to clear my head, because I had to get away for a while. And I just ran into General Iroh, and he was planting a garden..." _I tell Asami about General Iroh telling me how plants were a lot like children, and how I stayed with him for a while, and eventually brought up the subject of children, and how Asami wanted them. And how I wasn't opposed to the idea either. _I watch Asami's eyes grow wide as I continue. When I get to the more technical part, General Iroh steps in for me, telling Asami about the more specific side of bonding spirits together.

"As you know, spirits are the very purest essence of self," he begins. "And, as you're very aware of, Korra has the power to bend those spirits. It would be.. less traditional, than the regular way of having a family, but it has the same general principles," he says. "Intimacy being a key one. Bonding as well. I was telling Korra that, even though the mixing of both of your souls would possibly be enough to do the trick, it would be much less likely to work in general. The likeliness of success is much greater if there is another pending soul." Asami's eyes widen more and go to the now sleeping spirit on her shoulder.

"You mean-"

Iroh simply nods. "That small shapeshifting spirit had taken quite a liking to Korra the last time I saw her. It seems to like you, too."

Asami looks at the spirit and to General Iroh and back to me, her emerald eyes clouding slightly. "So, you mean- you mean this is all possible?" Her voice hitches.

"Yes, it is. Very possible, in fact," General Iroh repeats, his eyes crinkling as he smiles, and Asami's eyes close as tears bead at the edge of her eyelashes. She looks towards me, nose slightly red and completely adorable with an i-can't-believe-it grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I.. I was afraid of how you might react," I say, feeling dumb for feeling that way now. "I felt like I wouldn't be able to say the right words and everything would fall apart and just-"

"Korra, stop it," Asami whispers lovingly but firmly as she pulls her chair towards mine in one deft motion, both hands framing my face as she presses a fiery kiss to my lips. I feel my face immediately redden as she slips her hand through my hair some. But I can't help but kiss her back.

After Asami pulls away from me, she scoffs at the blush on my cheeks and wipes her own cheeks dry before straightening the front of her jacket. I blink a few times but scoff when I look over to see General Iroh sipping his tea politely, not starring in the slightest.

"So, what do you two plan to do for the rest of the day?" He asks, and Asami looks at me and shrugs.

"Actually, I have no clue. This was kind of the only thing I had really planned for completely." Asami rolls her eyes.

"Well then, why don't you two come inside and have a cup of tea? I just made some fresh." He points to his cup that's sitting on the table. "And afterwards, how about a game of pai sho?"

"That sounds great," Asami says, and I nod to second her. "Get ready to loose, though," she adds, chuckling as we both follow him inside.

"You may be good at pai sho, but I have age on my side," he says and chuckles, and Asami laughs with him.

"I think I'll just.. watch you two."

…

**ASAMI POV….**

"I'm gonna have to chew on this," I say to Korra as we lay on the side of a hill, the breeze just enough to keep us from getting overheated. We left from General Iroh's house not too long ago. "It's… a lot to think about, you know."

"Believe me, I'm well aware," Korra adds, smiling softly and looking over at me. "But.. it doesn't sound like a bad idea." She pauses. "Right?"

"Of course not," I say with a grin, laughing. "How could I be opposed to something I've wanted for months now-" I realize what I've just said. "I mean-"

"You've wanted this for that long?" She whispers, and I blush a little.

"Ah, yeah." I pause, stroking the little pink spirit that rests on my ribcage. "I have."

Korra rolls over on her side, propping her head up with a hand. "I guess I can't say I haven't noticed," she says with a soft frown.

I sigh softly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," she says with a shrug and flops back onto her back. "I just wish we would've talked to each other about this sooner." A long pause fills the air, although the air is full of soft noises, the wind blowing through the long grass, the spirits playing contentedly about us. "I just.. The only thing I'm not sure about is.. how everything's actually going to work. Technically."

I scoff out loud, covering my face with my hands.

"What?" Korra says with a smirk, sitting up.

"I thought he said it pretty straight forward," I say, laughing. Korra's deadpanned look tells me that she didn't really get it. "Okay, he said it has the same general principles as the traditional way of having children. Like, intimacy, closeness, bonding. Same feelings." I laugh again. "Korra, babe, how do we usually get close and intimate?"

Korra's eyes widen and she smirks, a small blush playing across her cheeks. "Oh, right. That way."

"I swear you're like seven," I say and cover my face, giggling.

"I am. I am seven," she adds, flopping down beside me once more.

I chuckle at her for a minute before reaching my hand over to lace my fingers between hers.

"In all seriousness, Korra, I'm really sorry for making you feel like I'd be unpredictable about this, though. I know that I've been.. emotional about it, in the least." She tries to hush me but I continue. "I guess I was so worked up about it because I felt we had no hope of being biological parents of the same child together, you know? It was painful for me, to be in a dead end like that. For _us_ to be in a dead end like that. But now, I feel like a big load has been taken off my shoulders." I can see Korra smile softly in my peripheral vision. "But now I'm thinking what it would be like to see _you _pregnant."

"Oh, no, don't try to pin me into that one," Korra says and laughs a little. "You're that maternal one."

"I dunno," I say softly, looking over at the small spirit that's now moved over to Korra and is now sleeping on her stomach. "We'll see."

….

**KORRA POV….**

It's pretty late when we decide to set up camp for the night. I don't think either of us feel emotionally or physically strong enough to trek all the way home tonight. So, I make a fire and we eat the noodles I made the other night. Asami's been waiting for them the entire day, so naturally she's excited. But soon after we finish diner I notice that Asami's beginning to get tired, and we both decide to retire to our little inflatable mattress inside the tent.

Asami yawns and flops down onto the mattress, her thin body curling up neatly underneath the covers. I can only chuckle at her as I slip under the quilt as well, and she immediately nuzzles into me.

"Hey," Asami whispers, voice not quite as sleepy as it was before.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, running a hand through her hair- hair as dark, and darker, than the night sky outside our tent.

"I had a great time today," she says, giving my neck a soft kiss. "It really meant a lot to me, you know?"

"I'm glad it did," I say and simply nod before I tilt my chin down when I feel her hand on the side of my jaw, a soft press of rose flowers onto my lips. I wrap my arms around her hips and close my eyes as she wraps her arms around my shoulders, two lips fighting to still the desire for each other that we know can never be quelled.

"Asami," I whisper, my breathing slightly heavier after a few minutes of this, of her lips pressed against mine and her legs tangling within my own. "I thought you were tired."

"I was," she says, chuckling. I can still see some innocence in her eyes, but I know that it won't last long- That is, if she gets what she seems to want. "I'm not anymore."

I feel my cheeks flush as Asami flips me over gently and lays on top of me, arms pressed onto either side of me. I gasp softly as her lips travel from my own lips, down my jaw, and past my neck. She goes as far as she can with my top in the way. I can feel my heart slamming against my ribcage as she fumbles with the hem of my shirt, her hips pressed against mine as she sits up.

"What are you trying to get at, Asami?" I ask, a little confused. "Do you want to do the, uh.." words slip my mind for a moment with the feeling of Asami's thighs against me. "The, the spirit thing. Is that what you're trying to do right now?"

Asami blinks a few times and chuckles, shaking her head. "No, of course not." She looks around the tent and laughs exasperatedly. "Not in a tent, at least. And anyway, I think the little spirit decided to go back home. I hope we'll see him again."

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's a smart little fella," I say, my mind effectively spacing out for a moment after I finish my sentence.

Asami raises an eyebrow. "You okay, babe?" I can hear the smirk in her voice as she wiggles her hips against mine. She knows _just exactly _what she's doing to me.

"I, uh. Uhm. No," I say defensively. "You know good and well that you're torturing me right now." I pause. "And you said you were tired," I mumble.

Asami smiles and slips off my top, unbuttoning her own as well. "Things change, right?" She lowers her body down onto mine. "But for the record, you don't seem very tired right now, either."

"Hush," I whisper, a bit pitifully. "That's your fault."

"You're right about that one," Asami smirks, eventually fumbling past all clothing barriers. Lips as soft as silk travelling past my neck and over my collar bones, past dark skin, leaving a faint trail of red lipstick.

"Hey, Korra?" She whispers minutes later, her lips just to the insides of my thighs.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

But she doesn't give me time to answer and I'm left sputtering with her lips on me, faint gasps of longing reaching through the night air.

…

I have no idea how much later, after we're both gasping for every breath we take, hair in a disarray over pillows and sheets, legs tangled between each other, hands holding onto each other's skin for anchorage. After all that, when my body rests over Asami's, hands framed under her jaw as she blushes and I keep the cool face.

I run my hand up against her waist as I gaze into her eyes and wait for her breathing to level out, lowering my lips down just enough so that when I speak, my lips brush against hers ever so softly

"Hey, Asami?" I whisper, lips brushing against rose petals.

"U.. uhuh?" she murmurs, lips parted slightly.

"I love you too."

Her lips pull into an ever- so- delicate smile despite the blush on her face. She leans up and presses one last kiss to my lips. I can tell in a few minutes that sleep is dragging on her, and she wraps her arms around me, situating us so that her head rests against my collarbone. I can only chuckle against her as I feel her lungs begin to expand and contract in rhythm.

"Goodnight, love."

…

It's well into the morning before I feel myself being dragged out of the warm darkness of sleep, and I stretch for a long time against something I can only distinguish as Asami before I open my eyes, eyelashes slightly matted together as I rub them with a thumb.

I hear a warm chuckle against me and the soft caress of a hand on my cheek, and I hum sleepily against it.

"Mm, morning, 'Sami," I slur sleepily as I press my chin just above her collarbone. It's strange how we both move around in sleep to be in almost completely opposite spots the next morning.

"Good morning," she whispers lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "You took a while to wake up."

"I'm not a morning person if I don't have to be. You might be, but I'm not," I grumble back lightheartedly and roll on top of her in one deft motion, burying a cold nose into her chest. "Did you wake up a long time ago?"

Asami shakes her head, running a finger up and down the spine of my back. "Nah. You tired me out last night."

"You asked for it," I say and chuckle cheekily, propping my chin on her chest to get a good look into her eyes. My eyes close again as I sigh against her softly, remembering our first time in a matter of moments. It was so messy, now that I look back on it. But it was sweet, and it was beautiful. I cried. She did too, I think, but not like I did- crying the kind of cry that made someone worry about you; heaving chest, clenched fists, racking sobs. But I was happy, I was so happy. Luckily, I managed to pull myself together enough to not ruin the mood.

I was the one that was tired the next morning, though.

"Korra," I hear Asami say, vibrations in her chest clear against my ear.

"Mmhm?" I say, my eyes opening suddenly, visions of two different colors of soft skin pressed as close as they could be, drifting away from my mind.

"Are we going to get back home, or are we just gonna lay on each other all day?" She says with a smirk, and I grin my crooked grin.

"I'll fish some breakfast out of my bag and we can head on home. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, sounds wonderful," she says softly, seeming to be stuck between wanting to stay here and wanting to go home to lay down in a more proper bed. Maybe her work responsibilities are weighing on her as well. They tend to worry her, even when she's relaxed.

I slip on my shirt and pants before crouching to open my bag, pulling out two granola bars with a satisfied smirk.

Asami eats her breakfast in the tent with me, refusing to put on her clothes until the last moment. And of course, I don't complain.

…

On our way out of the spirit world, we see the little pink spirit again, waiting for us at the same tree he was at before. So Asami and I decide that we'll have to come back.. whenever everything is settled, and both of us have prepared ourselves enough for children. I'm not sure how long that'll take, but I know that we'll be back.

I don't think I'll ever forget the smile on Asami's face as she takes my hand, before we cross the shaft of light into the tangible world.

**Until next time!**

**-Beff Monster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I'm a bit late on the new chapter. I should know never to make promises, but even though I'm late I did make it within the week. I've also been dealing with the WORST bronchitis I've ever had and haven't been too mentally coherent the past week or so. So there's that too. But I'm beginning to feel a lot better with thanks to a steroid shot and a bunch of pills.**

**Aaaanyway, here's the next chapter! Excuse any mistakes I've made. (note to self: never write an entire chapter in Asami's pov again)**

**ASAMI POV...**

I groan loudly at the kitchen in Korra's apartment, a stack of paperwork before me on the small coffee table. Generally, I often prefer to be here more than I prefer the mansion. It's more.. quaint here, and warmer. A lot smaller, but I actually really like that. Korra and I decided a long time ago that it would be good for us to have a couple places to stay if we ever had to do work and stay overnight in the city, since the mansion is quite a way off. And this place is closer to a main branch of Future Industries, so I often come here for lunch breaks as well.

But right now it's a Saturday and it's also four in the morning, and I'm not happy in the slightest.

I rub my temples, trying not to make too much for fear that I'll wake a sleeping Korra on the couch, not far from where I'm sitting.

"This client is going to literally put me into an early grave," I groan softly, looking over the complaint letter in front of me. It's a ridiculously long letter of complaint that only talks about how bad the satomobile he got was. Leaking oil, broken radio, broken wires leading to his engine. I'm not saying that doesn't suck, but my hands are tied. So I keep writing him, trying to explain to him that his satomobile was, in fact, bought from a _used satomobile dealership_ and that _he really doesn't need to take this up with me. _But no. And five complaint letters later, I'm just ready to stop replying. I just want to throw the stupid things in the fire and let them burn, or better yet, get Korra to firebend the living shi-

I hear a soft hum on the couch and my attention immediately snaps over to Korra, although I can't tell if she's awake or not. After I'm sure she hasn't been too disrupted I sigh, but I do stop growling at my paper as much.

I write a short paper, reiterating all that I've previously said, and tell them that there's nothing I can do. They should know that they have to take that up with the place that sold them the satomobile. So I simply sign my name and set my pin down, finally sealing the letter.

I flop back in my chair in the pre-morning darkness, rubbing a thumb over my eyes.

"Hey… 'Sami..?" I hear from the couch, and look over to see Korra peeking over the back, a loose t-shirt thrown over her frame.

"Ah, yeah?" I whisper, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"You still up, huh?" She says, rubbing her eyes with a sleepy fist.

I sigh a little. "Yeah.. sorry, love."

"Nah, it's 'kay," she slurs at me. "I just hate how work messes with you, you… know?" I watch her body slowly slump back down onto the couch, and I smile at her a little.

"I know. Me too," I whisper back ever so softly, giving the rest of the paper sitting at the coffee table one final glance and groaning internally, before just saying screw it.

I stand up from the table and walk on over to Korra, ever so gently sliding onto the couch with her. She immediately nuzzles her body into mine, a soft hum coming from her lips as she smiles sleepily.

"Get some sleep, 'Sami. You can.. do the paperwork tomorrow."

"I will, I will," I whisper, kissing her neck delicately before resting my chin against the top of her head, my eyes immediately finding sleep.

...

I wake up with a bit of a start, still lying on the couch. I stretch for a moment before sitting up, looking around for Korra. I frown when I don't see her, and I eventually stand up to go to the kitchen, not far from the couch.

I find a small note on the table amongst the mounds of paper, written in a hurried cursive that Korra often uses. A mug of coffee sits beside the note, and a bowl of cereal. A few ibuprofen lay to the side of the note as well.

'_Sorry I'm not home, I forgot to mention that today I had to help out with training some rookie airbenders at the temple. But I just didn't have it in me to wake you up to tell you. Anyway, I made you some coffee and a little breakfast too. I hope you slept well. And, Asami, try to take it easy on yourself, okay? Love, Korra'_

I smile softly at the note, before picking it up and folding it neatly in half, tucking it into my pants pocket. Then I easily throw back the ibuprofen in a few deft moments with the cup of (cold) coffee.

My cereal stays mostly untouched as I sit back down at the table, setting a few complaint letters aside to address the more easy letters. Stuff about new parts needing to be mailed to this factory, ones that are asking for more openings in certain departments. In most of those, I just have to read over them and agree- or not agree- to the letter with my name, and stamp the Future Industries seal onto the front of the envelope.

I feel like it's hours before I finish all the papers, business envelopes sorted into several neat stacks on the table.

Oh, wait, it has been hours.

I sigh and gather all the envelopes into bags, before hopping into my satomobile and making the short trip to Future Industries. The base floor is loud with the sound of machines and conveyor belts thick in the air, the dark smell of oil plastered on most of the uniforms of everyone here today. I go up to one of my main assistants, the one that usually bothers with most of the company's technical stuff.

"Hey, all these letters are ready to mail out," I say, handing her three plastic bags full of letters.

"Mrs. Sato, you know that you didn't have to handle all these petty letters, right?" she asks, a worried look on her face as she sees the dark circles under my eyes.

"No, no, it's fine, Aya," I say and give her a light smile. "I need to keep the company in smooth working order, so it's important that I handle these things." Aya just smiles, although a bit worriedly, as she takes the bags.

"Well, yes, but.." she says, and I raise an eyebrow curiously. "But you're the person that runs this company, meaning you're the one that seals deals and keeps people employed. That task itself takes a lot of energy and often times causes mental strain. All I'm saying is that- if you want, I mean.. I could handle all these small things."

"It means a lot, Aya," I say and nod. "It really does. But I'm fine. I'm fine," I say more to myself than her and give an encouraging smile. "So has the new lugnut been working better in the tires lately?" I ask her, and she takes me over to a car.

"The workers have been complaining less about lugnuts falling off during inspections, I know that much," She says as I lower myself onto the ground under a car, sliding under the engine with a practiced ease.

"Oh yeah, these are nice," I note, getting a spare wrench and fiddling with the hard, shiny pieces of metal. "And has everyone started using the new oil on the steering compartments- I know a few people complained about the steering wheel being stubborn to turn," I say, still underneath the car, fiddling with a few engine valves.

"We have."

"Good," I say, pulling myself out from underneath the car and stretching when I stand up. "Anything else you need me to look at?"

"I think that about does it," Aya answers me. Her gaze softens into a worried smile and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "And, Mrs. Sato, Try to get some rest now, alright?"

"I will, don't worry about me," I say and begin to turn, waving at her as I hop back into my satomobile when I get to the parking lot.

….

I decide that I'll go an pick up some noodles from Narook's after I see that Korra's not home, and maybe go and deliver them to her at the temple. She's probably hungry, after all.

…

The sky is a muddled collage of purples, reds, and oranges after I get off the ferry to Air Temple Island, a nice breeze blowing through the air. It's warm out, but not warm enough for me to take off my jacket.

It takes me a minute to find Korra and the rest of the airbenders and airbenders in training, all sitting soundly on the floor just outside the temple, not a sound echoing from a single one of their lips (not even Meelo).I let my eyes linger on the flowers that sway in the wind around them, firmly rooted in the thin grass, before watching all of their focused expressions. I can't help but let my gaze focus on Korra, her eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. I see her take a deep breath and her expression relaxes, looking not unlike her face in sleep. I simply smile and stand back enough so that I won't disrupt them. I think they're about to be done anyway.

I make my way into the front of the temple, past Naga and up a few stairs, then around the corner. It's not hard to find Pema in the kitchen, humming softly as she cuts a few carrots. I don't even have to say hi before she notices me. Rohan's in kitchen with her at a small table, a coloring book open and keeping him occupied.

"Asami, come on in," she says, her eyes not leaving the cutting board.

"Hey, Pema."

"Come here to check up on Korra?" She asks, smiling a bit.

"Sort of," I say timidly, "I thought she might be hungry and she wasn't back yet so.."

"That's sweet," Pema says thoughtfully. "Well, all the airbenders should be in soon. I was actually making dinner but I'm sure Korra would prefer what you got her."

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

Pema scoffs, chuckling and brushing me off. "It's fine, dear. But if you want, you can help me chop up some ingredients." I grab a stalk of celery and begin cutting it into the soup already cooking. "So how are you doing lately, Asami?"

"Ah, I'm… tired, mostly," I say truthfully, trying to focus on not cutting my fingers. I might be good at dealing with intricate engines in a machine, but I chop vegetables with the precision of a twelve- year old.

"You look tired," Pema answers without regret, looking over to me and frowning. I can't help but chuckle at her.

"It's just work," I answer back lightheartedly, brushing her off this time. "Nothing big."

"Mmhm," is all I hear Pema answer doubtfully, and I know that she's probably going to worry about me just like Korra does.

…

In a few minutes, airbenders off all ages and sizes begin to file through the door, a content hum coming from the crowd. They seem tired, but pleased about the work they've done. And I know that each and every one of them has had to have come so far in their training.

Pema already has the food set out and most of the airbenders are sitting cross- legged at the tables in the dining room, eating hungrily, stretching their sore muscles, when I see Korra come through the kitchen.

"Hey, Pema, I think I'm about to go on hom-...Asami!" She says, rushing up to me to give me a big hug and a messy kiss on the cheek, arms wrapped tightly around me. "I guess I don't have to leave so soon after all, huh?"

I smile, hugging her back and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You were gone a long time, so I brought you some food." I chuckle. "I didn't know that Pema was making food for you guys, though."

"You're so sweet," she replies, looking over at Pema and grinning. "I don't think Pema's offended." Pema just chuckles and shakes her head, still busy with washing plates and such.

"Ooh, Narooks, my favorite," Korra says as we sit down in the dining room. "Thanks, babe."

"Oh, stop it," I reply, rolling my eyes playfully and huffing. "It's nothing big. I was just worried about you so I came to see how you were."

"Oh, sorry," she chuckles apologetically, a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nah, you're fine. I got a lot done today."

"But did you rest?" Korra replies, raising an eyebrow at me as she slurps her noodles. "She's still obviously worrying about me."

"I.. uh-" I begin, looking for an excuse, but luckily I'm interrupted by a small child flinging himself in my arms, an excited giggle on his lips.

"Hey, Rohan," I say and ruffle the scruff atop his head, and Korra crosses her arms briefly before deciding to give in. Her expression is soon exchanged for something softer, sweeter, as his arms wrap around my neck, and he blows a gust of air out of his palms to ruffle my hair. "Hey!" I say and he erupts into a giggle fit.

"Rohan, are you messing with Asami and Korra?" I hear Tenzin's fatherly voice as it comes closer to us.

"N-no, dad, we were just playing," He sputters and stands up, all traces of a scuffle gone. The youngster can't be older than seven, and he's every bit as playful as Meelo. He scurries off with a laugh before Tenzin can get too close.

Tenzin chuckles. "Kids, right?"

Korra gazes at me intently with a soft expression, and sighs before smiling. She rolls her eyes. "Kids just love Asami, Rohan can't help it."

….

….

The couch goes _phwt _as I flop down on it, wearing Korra's stolen Led Zeppelin t-shirt. I open a book that I'd left beside the couch and fold up as Korra stretches her legs out onto my stomach.

She groans. "Training with the airbenders always does me in."

I chuckle as I peek over the top of my book at her. "But you looked really at peace, too." She raises an eyebrow and I continue. "I watched you guys meditate for a while."

"Creep," Korra says with a chuckle and sits further down into the couch.

"You were so cute," I add nonchalantly, smiling as I watch Korra blush in the slightest. "It's like you were all tense and your face was bunched together, then you just took a deep breath and just… relaxed. I dunno, it's hard to explain."

Korra scoffs a little, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, whenever I'm having a hard time meditating, I just kind of picture you sitting across from me, and that always helps." She pauses a little. "You might have just been watching me thinking about you." Her blush spreads as she looks over at the smirk on my face.

I laugh, putting my book down as she moves over to rest her head on my stomach. I card my hands through her hair when she closes her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Korra."

"Yeah?" She answers, crystal blue eyes staring up at me. I can feel myself blush a little too.

I cup her jaw in my hands as I lean down to press a kiss to her soft, brown lips.

"I love you," I whisper every so faintly, my lips brushing against hers as I speak. Her hand reaches up to trail fingers against my cheek, a shiver almost immediately inching up my spine.

"I love you too," she whispers darkly, and kisses me back.

…

Korra handles a few more days of watching me stay up until 4am, living on redbull and trix cereal. I bet I go though more paperwork now than I have in the past three years.

"Asami," Korra says firmly from the kitchen, washing dishes quietly while I work on some stuff in front of the television.

"Yeah?" I answer, pen steadily scribbling on the paper in front of me.

"When are you going to drop all the paperwork?" She sounds frustrated, and I hear her start another sentence before pausing, seeming to gather her words. "You know that you're going to have to cut back on all of this work if you ever want to carry a child, right?" She pauses. "It's not healthy for you now as it is. It certainly won't be healthy for you then-"

I set my pen down, frowning for a moment before standing up and letting myself lean against the couch.

"I've been thinking about that too," I whisper quietly, and Korra turns around to look at me. "I'm sorry, Korra. I know you worry about me." I try a smile at her and her frown deepens. "My assistant even offered to take the load off my shoulders some."

"Well then why didn't you-" She begins, but I talk over her.

"I know.. I know that I'll have to eventually take her up on that offer. But you know that I can't just…" I sigh. "I don't want to be helpless, you know? I'm so used to being independent that I know I'm going to have a hard time adjusting to all this." I avert my gaze from Korra, staring at the intersection line of the carpet from the den meeting the linoleum flooring of the kitchen. "Just let me be a work-a-holic for a little while longer."

I look up and Korra's expression is soft, but still worried. She walks over to me, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

"Do you still want this?" She whispers, eyebrows matted together. "I don't want you to feel forced into doing anything that you're not comfortable with."

"Oh, shh," I say, rolling my eyes a little and trying to lighten the mood some. "Of course I want this. It was my idea, wasn't it?" I pause. "And the other day, when Rohan jumped into my lap, I couldn't help but think.._ 'you know, I really want this.'_ Except I don't want it to be someone else's kid in my lap. I want it to be mine. Ours."

"You _are_ great with kids."

"Yeah.. so are you."

Korra scoffs and smirks a little. "There you go again."

I roll my eyes at Korra, before wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I rest my forehead against her shoulder, and she holds me tightly.

"This is going to be tough, isn't it?" I ask.

I feel Korra hum and ponder it for a moment, her hand playing with the ends of my hair. "Well, probably. But I think that it'll be worth it. And I think that we'll have fun, you know, being a family and all."

I smile a little and hear Korra chuckle as well.

"I never knew you were doing all that work because you were afraid of letting go," she says with a raised eyebrow, pulling be back ever so slightly and smirking.

"Well now you do. Now you know I'm a reckless control freak without a plan B." She pulls me in and leans up to press a kiss to my forehead, mumbling _oh, I knew that already, dear_. I close my eyes and feel the warmth of her lips on my skin for a moment, lingering on it and gathering courage for the words I'm about to say. "..Korra?"

"Hm?" She replies, pulling back and looking at me lovingly.

"Wanna go to the spirit world, say, in a week or two?"

A warm, excited smile makes its way onto Korra's cheeks.

"I'd love that."

**See you guys (hopefully) in about a week!**

**-Beff Monster**


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**Hey everyone! No, bronchitis did not kill me, I've just been _extremely _busy with life lately. I'm really sorry about making you guys wait so long. And now I guess I know not to make weekly promises anymore. But I'm going to continue this, and I figured since it's been so long, that I'll give you guys two chapters. Aaaaanyway, I'll skip the intro and let you guys get straight to binge- reading! So, here are chapters four and five, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**KORRA POV….**

Asami doesn't stop pulling all- nighters and all- dayers (that's totally a word) with her paperwork for a few weeks. The only good thing about it now is that I know to be with her while she works, scowls, radio blasting in the kitchen as she scribbles violently onto a page. Rest my head in her lap as she takes inventory of all the parts that need to be shipped out, all the parts that need to be taken in.

She even asks me to come with her while she works on an engine that she perpetually tinkers on in the workshed of her mansion, insists to me that I won't have to do anything but hand her parts.

"Are you sure you want me in there? I always feel like I get in the way when you work on engines and such," I say, about to brush her off when she grabs my wrist and rolls her eyes at me, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course you don't get in the way. And this part that I'm working on integrating into the engine is quite intricate, I need an extra pair of hands to help." I blink a few times as she takes my hands in hers, a thumb brushing over the skin as she looks at my palms. I've always loved Asami's hands. They're soft and delicate- looking, but if you look closer you can see the callouses that she's earned from years of hard work. Not rough, just… _used. _Her emerald eyes look up back to me and I try not to blush. "Can I borrow yours?" She seems to have changed her approach a little to get me to help her.

"Quite persuasive aren't you, Mrs. Sato," I say with a smirk and roll my eyes, following her to the shed.

"Aren't I always?"

….

I watch Asami reach up and stretch her back and shoulders and I cringe when her joints pop. She just chuckles as I sit and she rolls up the sleeves of her old button- down shirt, making her way underneath the stripped Satomobile's engine.

"Alright," I hear a muffled Asami's voice from where I'm sitting in my chair, and I just watch her feet fidget while she works on the engine.

"Allen wrench," I hear from underneath the engine minutes later, snapping out of my daydream immediately. I look around blindly at the monotony of screws and wrenches scattered about.

"Uh…"

"Oh, uh," Asami says, suddenly remembering my lack of knowledge. "The one that's really skinny and kind of bent like the letter 'r'. It should be on the floor somewhere."

"Oh, this?" I say and hand a shiny metal bar- looking thing to Asami.

"Yep, that's it," she answers, a hint of praise in her voice.

I sit on the floor and find myself watching Asami's facial expressions as the minutes tick by. Given, they're mostly scowls as she tightens bolts replaces screws. I don't often see her face like this, eyebrows knitted together as she bites at the inside of her lips. I hear her sigh openly at the machine and she opens her lips without looking over to address me. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't realize I was sitting here.

"3/9 wrench."

"Uh.. 3..3/9." I fumble around and hear Asami chuckle despite the serious face I saw.

"It's the small one. It says 3/9 on it."

"Oh, okay... Ah, yeah. Here," I say and hand it to her, and she looks over with a soft smile on her face, a smudge of grease on her nose. The dark oil has a sharp contrast on her fair skin.

"You've got something right there," I say as I press a finger to the bridge of her nose, and she goes crossed- eyed for a second, trying to look at it.

"Oh, this happens all the time, you know that," she says and giggles a little. "I don't mind it- you know, I actually kind of like it," she says as she goes back to tinkering on the engine above her. "It makes me feel like…" She cusses quietly as a screw falls out of the engine, but she places it back quickly. "Like an artist. You know?"

"You are an artist," I answer quietly as I sit back and look around the room at the perfect disorder of everything- wrenches scattered about the floor in no particular order, plans for new ideas to improve the satomobile piled up against the walls. It's beautiful in a strange way.

Asami works for probably half an hour more, asking me to hand her all kinds of weird, often blackened with oil, pieces of metal and machinery. Asami might clean up well, but when it comes to her work, (and her inner personality to be quite honest), she's the most messily organized person I know. And I love that about her. And I love her.

I hear Asami sigh a contented sigh and a _thwink _of a screwdriver is placed on the cement floor beneath us.

"That should be about it. Okay, Korra, start the engine up for me."

The engine purrs to life when I turn it on, and I hear Asami's excited voice after a few seconds.

"Alriiiight! That's good Korra, you can turn it off now. Thanks."

"No problem, babe," I answer, and the engine grows silent once again.

I hear Asami hum as she seems to double check everything, and she talks again, her voice airy and surprised.

"That's weird. I haven't been able to get that piece in there just right for.. weeks. You're my good luck charm," she says and I scoff.

"I'm honored."

There's a long pause and it seems like Asami wants to say something. I hear her take a deep breath.

"Hey.. Korra?"

"Hm?" I say, rubbing off a dab of grease that I got on my finger from an oily wrench.

"So, I was thinking the other day, and I think that I'm going to let Aya start taking over more of the paperwork for Future Industries. I've put a lot of thought into it and I know it's not going to be easy for me to let go but I think that it's the right choice-"

I pull the slidy thing out from underneath the satomobile that Asami's rested on and prop myself up on the hood of the satomobile, a smirk resting on my face.

"So t_hat's_ why you brought me out here."

"No, of course not!" Asami says, not attempting to move yet. I see her face pinken for just a moment. "Okay, maybe. But I also really needed you out here. This was one of the last things I wanted to finish so that I can get it started in production for next year's model, you know. This was one of the last things to check off my to- do list."

"Oh, really?" I ask, my eyes widening slightly.

"Mmhm," Asami says with a soft smirk, beckoning me down to her level with a finger, and I rest on my heels.

"I'm going to call in with Aya tonight and tell her that I'll be taking a week or so off. How does packing sound tonight, so we can get an early start in the morning?" Her eyebrows raise ever so slightly and the only thing I can think is how beautiful she looks with a smudge of oil on her nose and on her forehead. I can see a little oil on her jawline too, and the slight blush across her cheeks. _This is the woman that I've made a life with, the woman I get to wake up to every morning. This is the woman I'm... going to start a family with._ Her words snap me out of my thoughts, and I remember that I've forgotten to answer.

"Korra, you're staring," she whispers softly and smirks, bright emerald eyes burning into my own.

"Oh, I-" I say, my ears heating and my eyes dart away from her face. "That sounds great. So what you're saying is-"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," she interrupts immediately, her hand cupping my jawline. my eyebrows raise further as her hand grabs my collar and pulls me down, my lips just almost touching hers. "Are you ready?" I hear her say, eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. "For the spirit world, I mean."

"I've just been waiting for you, that's all," I answer, smiling softly. Asami smiles before pulling my lips into hers. I'm almost surprised by the intensity of her kiss.

"You really need to stop biting your lips," I say mid- kiss a few seconds later, straddling her underneath me. "I can taste blood."

"Oh, shut up," she answers cheekily, opening an eye. "I'll stop biting my lips when you stop biting your nails."

"Point taken," I mutter through dark red lipstick.

I'm not sure how much later we walk out of the workshed, Asami running fingers through her disheveled hair and buttoning up the last few buttons of her blouse as to not look messy.

…

It's dark in the mansion at night, on this rainy night. It's always dark here, though, without many street lights near the residency. Near the apartment in the city, well, it's right by the road, so there are always lights out and noises in the air- out here it's just so.. quiet. Soft. Dark. I think it bothered Asami before we moved in together, but she doesn't seem to mind it so much anymore with a little company. The dark gets to me too when I'm alone, so I certainly don't brush off her company either.

I sit on the floor of one of the many living rooms, staring idly at the small television that's left on the floor. The dark is calming tonight, and I hold a mug of tea in hand.

I look over my shoulder to see Asami walking through the room, just as she pulls a too- big shirt down over her frame, and I let myself stare at the small patch of her abdomen before it's covered up. Asami's lips are taught into a business woman's scowl as she sits down on the couch behind me, twirling the phone's cord that tethers it to the wall around her finger.

"Who is it?" I whisper, and she frowns.

"I'm trying to get in touch with Aya. I should've known it's too late to call her." She says and curses under her breath before hanging up the phone. "Oh well, I'll just have to call her in the morning."

"Oh well," I say softly as I set my mug down and sit up on the couch with her. I wrap my arms around a broad torso and hear a soft, warm chuckle. Her hand traces up my back and I can't help but feel goosebumps on my arms.

"So, what are we going to do in the spirit world tomorrow, Asami? Do you have any plans to request?" I ask, my head resting on her chest.

"Hmmm," She answers, a hand carding through my hair. I rest my body on top of hers and I feel her legs wrap around my hips. "I think… I want to see all the different sceneries in the spirit world. That sounds fun."

"It does," I murmur as I press a whisper light kiss to her neck, and I feel her hands run down the length of my body.

"Are there lakes in the spirit world just like there are forests? And mountains, and things like that?"

"Of course there are, where do you think all the spirits live?" I answer, smirking at her. She nods and shrugs.

"Hey, you're the one with all the spirit knowledge." She seems to be having trouble keeping a steady conversation.

"Oh, I have all kinds of knowledge, babe, spirit or otherwise," I answer back and raise an eyebrow, and she scoffs at me.

"Well why don't you show me, then, avatar Korra?" She retorts quite smoothly, holding me by the chin.

"I thought you'd never ask," I croon, my lips starting at hers and trailing down her jawline (and that jawline could kill a man, let me tell you), past her neck and collarbone. I've just rolled her shirt up to her ribcage and I'm slowly making my way upwards when-

_Bbbbrrriiiiiing, brrrrriiiiiiiing_

"hOLY-"

I hear a loud groaning noise come from Asami as she opens her eyes, a slight blush across her cheeks. "It's probably Aya, I have to get it."

"Yeah, I understand," I mumble, and frown deeply as she pulls her shirt down and goes over to the receiver.

"Hello?" She says and throws her hair over her shoulder, sighing once. "Oh, Mako! I.. yeah, no, we're not asleep."

"Certainly," I mumble on the couch, and Asami smirks and shakes her head.

"Tomorrow morning you want to.. come visit?" She pauses. "Yeah, no, of course you can come over. We'll be leaving pretty early in the morning, though. We're actually going on a vacation of sorts, to the spirit world. But you and Bolin are always welcome to come over." Another pause. "Yeah. 5:30 is fine. We'll see you then." She presses the phone to the base and sighs. "So we have company tomorrow."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I say, running a hand over my face.

Asami just shrugs as she makes her way back over to the couch, a grin on her face. "But we still have plenty of time to finish what we started," she says, and I feel my ears heat as she stands beside the couch, hair waving past her shoulders.

"A- Asami, what're you doing?" I ask as I'm picked up bridal- style, Asami's eyes deadlocked in front of us as she determinedly makes her way to the bedroom.

"No way I'm gonna be cramped up on the couch like that," she says and grins down at me, and I feel a heat make it's way across my cheeks even more.

"Well alright," I mumble, chuckling, being swiftly laid down on the bed.

"So, where were we?" Asami says as she climbs over me, sitting her hips level with mine.

"I, uh," I mutter, sputtering as Asami begins rolling her shirt up to her ribcage.

"We were about here, weren't we?"

I can only nod as I feel my entire face go red, even redder as Asami pulls her shirt over her head. It's not long before my shirt is off as well and we're rolling around on the bed, sharing kisses and lounging on each other before getting to anything serious.

"Why do you always have to be on top, huh?" I mutter teasingly.

"Oh, come on, Korra, you know you're the one that always tries to be in control," she chuckles back and presses a lingering kiss on my neck. "Well.. I won't let you this time," she adds softly, a hand trailing down my hip. I try to give her some trouble and roll her over but she gives me daggers, pressing one of my wrists into the bed.

"Korra, honey," she whispers and smirks at me dangerously, bringing her lips to mine. "Don't fight me."

"I don't think I'm in any position to now," I mutter in defeat as her lips begin tracing the outline of my abs.

"That's right, you're not."

I just feel her toying with the elastic in my underwear when the phone on our nightstand starts ringing, and I cover my face with my hands.

"Not again," I groan, and Asami collapses on me, the frown on her face undeniable.

"It's like eleven thirty at night," she groans. "Who could _possibly _need to call that much right now?"

She places the phone to her ear, still propped up on my chest.

"Hello?" Her voice is unmistakably irritated, but her eyebrows raise almost immediately. "Oh, Aya!" She sighs. "Oh, no, it's fine dear." She covers one end of the phone up and looks at me. "I'm sorry, Korra. I have to, you know."

I sigh audibly, but nod and give her a kiss on the lips (that lingers a second longer than it probably should have), sitting up as she stands. The covers fall from me and I let my eyes trace the outline of Asami's body. She doesn't even bother to put her shirt on as she walks about the room, lamp light highlighting her shoulder blades and soft, curving back muscles.

I expect to be bitter but only for a few moments, because I can't help but smile when I see Asami talk about taking a vacation with her wife for a while and how she feels comfortable giving Aya a promotion. I can just hear Aya's excited chittering voice on the other end, and I chuckle. I'm also glad for Asami, that she's learning to let go. I'm proud of her.

And fortunately the conversation doesn't last long, and soon Asami climbs back into bed with me, soft skin against mine. Her body is warm as she snuggles up next to me and wraps her arms around my waist, nose neatly tucked underneath my chin. And although I can tell that the intense heat that was between us has passed, it's been replaced with something softer, sweeter.

"So.. that's that, huh?" I whisper, turning off the lamp light.

"Mmh, yeah," she mumbles, a finger tracing up my spine and down my leg.

"I'm glad everything's worked out."

"Yeah.. me too." A pause. "Hey, Korra?" She mutters, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I'm excited about our vacation," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckle. "I am too." I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute," she says with one last chuckle, closing her eyes. "I'm powerful."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that too."

….

I feel the morning come soon, darkness showing outside the window. I can just make out the songs of birds, and I reach over to wrap my arms around Asami, only to find a warm absence beside me. I take a deep breath and stretch, opening my eyes to find Asami slipping a shirt over her head, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're up early," I mumble sleepily, stretching. I wrap my arm around her hip, letting my fingers trail under the soft fabric of her shirt.

"You forget that we didn't pack last night. Also, that Mako and Bolin are coming over in an hour. She stretches her arms up and I feel her muscles contract under my fingers. "And I need to get a shower if I want both of them to keep believing that I look great all the time."

"But you do," I say with a smile, blushing ever so slightly as I feel her hand wrap around my bare waist and pull me into a kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Avatar Korra."

"I know this," I answer with a smirk as she heads to the shower.

….

Luckily we're both dressed and beginning to pack everything up just as Mako and Bolin knock on the door, Bolin stretching and yawning as soon as he enters the room. Mako looks around disapprovingly.

"It's a mess in here."

"That's because we're packing," I say as I throw an extra pair of socks into my pack. "We don't tell you how to keep _your _house, do we?" I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes jokingly.

"You got any food?" Bolin says as he makes his way into the kitchen, and I hear him shuffling through cabinets.

"There's some ramen up there somewhere," Asami says after him, zipping up her backpack. "And some cereal too. You guys knock yourselves out."

"You bet!" Bolin yells cheerily.

….

Asami and I finish packing up shortly, meeting them in the kitchen.

"So you guys just wanted to drop by, huh?" I say, making myself a bowl of cereal. "No reason in particular?"

"Nah," Mako says nonchalantly, heating up a bowl of ramen with firebending. He scoffs. "Oh, come on, you guys drop by on us all the time. What are friends for, right?" He pauses. "I must admit, though, I felt kind of bad calling so late. You sounded a bit aggravated last night on the phone."

Asami coughs and we share a glance across the kitchen.

"Pff, nah," she says, chuckling almost convincingly and effectively avoiding Mako's gaze. "Just tired, that's all."

"So, why are you guys going on a vacation?" Bolin says, mouth half full of cereal. "Any special reason?"

"Uh, well," I mumble and Asami raises an eyebrow at me from across the kitchen.

"What?" Mako says confusedly, his eyes darting from me to Asami. "Are you guys hiding something from us?" He frowns a bit.

I raise my eyebrows at Asami and she chuckles a little, nodding and giving me the go- ahead to tell them.

"We're were uh.. thinking about starting a family," I say and watch Bolin and Mako's faces instantly go slack.

"Whoa, whoa. I think I'm missing something. If you guys want to adopt, why are you going to the spirit world-"

"We're not adopting," Asami says calmly, reaching up in the cabinet to grab a granola bar. I watch her explain to them what General Iroh explained to her in the spirit world so many weeks ago, and their mouths literally drop open (just like hers did). I smile at them and cross my arms, watching Mako's funny eyebrows drop.

"So you two are gonna… have a child."

"If everything works out, that's the plan," Asami says nonchalantly, shrugging. "And before you say it, we've put a lot of thought into it. We have. We've just had time to adjust to the idea."

"I just have a hard time wrapping my head around all of this," Bolin adds.

"Yeah, we did too, believe me. But it's worth a shot, right?"

"I'd say so," Bolin says, before giving both of us the biggest grin and picking us both up simultaneously. And although it's small, I see Mako chuckling at us from out of the corner of my eye.

This might work after all.

…..

I strap on my heavy pack and Asami does too, and we walk out of the mansion before it begins to get too hot outside, the sun halfway in the sky already. Our plans were put off a little because of Bolin and Mako's visit, but I don't think either of us really mind. We're finally getting a much- needed vacation, and that fact in general outweighs the setback. Asami is free from work for an entire week, free from paperwork and pens and ink stains on her white blouses. And I'm free from the new airbenders for a whole week, free from getting frustrated about them learning basic moves _over_ and _over _again. I don't have to worry about getting air slapped in the face for my whole vacation.

We walk to the spirit world in comfortable silence, Asami's thin fingers interlaced with mine. It's a windy day, but not uncomfortably windy. I can feel the wind card it's fingers through my hair as we make it through the forests and spirit vines, making sure not to trip over the spirits littered here and there.

The spirit world greets us in a flash of light and a rush of energy, and I find us in a field of softly- colored flowers before I know it. I adjust the straps on my back and look over at Asami, to find her soft gaze already fixed on me.

I smile up at her, at how her eyes are lit up so brightly.

"So, where to first?"

Ch. 4

**KORRA POV…..**

We spend a good portion of the morning in an orchard, or something comparable to it. Full, weeping trees stand all around us with leaves shading us from the morning sun, dappling sunlight against our skin. Asami dozes her head against my shoulder after we've eaten a few of the round, plump pinkish- purple berries that fall off the trees. And of course, the little pink spirit is there, nestled in my lap. I watch its chest rise slowly in sleep and trace my fingers up and down Asami's lower back.

I realized that I've dozed off as well when I feel a small kiss rest against my neck, and I find that I've fallen asleep against Asami. Her hand cradles my cheek and I wait for my eyes to adjust before smiling.

"You fell asleep," Asami croons, giving me a peck on the forehead.

"You did too," I retort sleepily, nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck.

I hear a soft giggle and a few fingers trace up my back. "This is nice."

"Mmh, yeah," I answer, sighing against her.

I pause for a while, listening to a soft breeze stir through the trees and closing my eyes. My mind wanders and I jump a little when I remember something.

"Hey, you wanted to go all around the spirit world today, right?" I ask, resting my head against her shoulder. I look up at her expectantly.

"Korra, we have an entire week," she croons softly, chuckling. I think I catch her roll her eyes playfully. "We have plenty of time and I'm not in any rush."

"Oh, right," I answer, smiling and chuckling a little at myself. "I keep forgetting that we don't have to be in a rush right now. I'm so used to flitting around all the time."

"Me too honey, me too," she whispers, wrapping her arms around me to pull me into her lap. _She's so warm. _"But.. just try to relax."

"I'll admit, it's not really that hard to relax right now," I answer with my eyes closed, a grin spread across my face.

I hear a soft, easy chuckle close to my ear before Asami presses a whisper light kiss to my forehead. "Good girl."

…

I imagine we spend the entire morning among the trees before deciding to pack up and head towards one of the larger streams that inhabits this part of the spirit world. Asami said she wanted to see the spirit animals that lived in the rivers, and I just laughed at her.

"What?" she said, sounding jokingly offended. "I like the way river animals look, okay, and spirit world ones would look even cooler." She paused. "So shut it, almighty avatar."

…..

She takes off her pack and shimmies down the riverbank, long limbs trained to hold her body steadily. I skid down the side of the bank as well, watching her as she hops along the large, flat rocks to the middle of the river, crouching down close to the water.

"What are you doing, just sitting there?" She asks playfully, an eyebrow raised as she looks back at me. She's crouched down on a rock, perched on her heels. "I know you're enjoying the view," she says playfully, sliding a hand in her rear pants pocket and grinning devilishly, "but you've gotta come here."

I sputter a little. "W-what kind of person do you take me for?" She just laughs, recognizing a phrase she often says, and beckons me over. I scoff. "Fine, fine, I'm coming."

When I get to the river and perch on the rock, I see a funny little gold Koi fish, swimming among the rocks and against the tide of the river.

"It's struggling," I mumble, frowning softly at the fish, it's golden tail flitting back and forth.

"Nah, it's not," she says and chuckles, nudging the fish forward with her hand. The little creature seems to startle, and darts up the stream. "It was just resting."

"Hmm," I mutter thoughtfully, sitting back on the rock. "You seem to know a lot about fish."

Asami just shrugs, hugging her knees to her chest as she sits back. "When you live in a mansion, you usually have a Koi fish pond out back." She chuckles. "I spent a lot of time bothering tons of innocent Koi."

"That sounds fun," I answer softly, gazing at the way the soft breeze plays with her hair.

She shrugs a little. "Eh, it was okay I guess." She pauses for a while. "After Mom had died, I spent a lot of time out there by the fish, and I named every single one of them." She smiles a little, albeit sadly. "I would always feed them bread and crackers." She sighs. "Memories I'd rather not delve into right now."

"I understand," I say softly, a hand on her back. "But it is a pretty fish. I doubt any like that were in your pond."

"Nope," she says, a whisper of a smile on her face. "Not any quite this pretty. The Spirit world really is something, isn't it?"

"It really is." I say, looking over at her wistful face, and smile softly. _Even better when you're here in it._

….

The first few nights we camp out in the spirit world, we sleep in a tent among trees and grass, almost prairie- like plains. And it's not a big tent, but it's big enough for the two of us, certainly. We both fall asleep almost immediately, cradled in each other's embraces.

"Goodnight, Korra."

"Night night 'Sami."

…..

We both soon learn that climbing the shaggy mountains of the Spirit World is a lot more intense than visiting the streams and sleeping in the forests and prairies. These mountains are a little different than the mountains we've seen back at home, and certainly different from the mountains I've seen at the South Pole. Luckily, there's somewhat of a trail, although it's overgrown with long grasses and brush, an occasional spirit looking out from it's dense home at the two visitors coming by.

…

"What even is our objective?" I huff while climbing over a mass of gravel. "We're just… climbing?"

"I want to see the view." She pauses, looking back at me with a smile on her face. "Oh, come on. You know the view has to be gorgeous."

"Okay, okay, point taken." I mumble, smiling slightly. But I know that the view really doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that we're having such a good time this week so far, though, laughing and traveling around the huge expanse of spirit world. And even more than the view, I'm enjoying being here with her.

I pause, looking around us at the sun- hardened clay and sun- darkened rocks around us. There are little tufts of grass growing out from the cracks in them, swaying to and fro in the breeze. I hear Asami squeak up ahead and adjust her footing. "Asami, everything okay up there?"

"Oh, yeah. Just be careful of this rock right here, it's loose."

"Ugh, be careful, Asami," I groan protectively up at her.

"I am, I am. You be careful, too."

"The only difference is that if _I_ fall, I can rely on my airbending to not go splat on the rocks below us," I mumble, hoisting myself up onto a platform to catch my breath for a second before climbing once more.

"Fine, you have a point. But we're almost at the top anyway."

...

Once we've reached around the top of the low mountain, the sun is halfway down the sky and we decide to set up camp. A soft breeze runs its fingers through the grass around us, and I flop down, wiping some sweat away from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"That was pretty intense, huh?" I chuckle with a sideways glance over at Asami. She's setting her pack down, grabbing a few granola bars out for us to eat.

"Oh please," she chuckles sarcastically at me. "I've been through much worse, honey."

"You do have a point there, I guess," I say as she sits beside me, and I try not to have a flashback to equalists chi blocking me and earthbenders throwing rocks at my face. I've certainly been through worse. I guess it's hard to believe how much better things have gotten since then.

…..

**ASAMI POV…..**

It's surprising how long it takes for the sun to go down if you stare at the sky- stare at the pink turning to red as the stars inch up into visibility. But if you look away for a single moment, the night falls on you. Just, drops. No warning at all. Maybe that's how life is. I focus in on the fire crackling over to my right.

"You're getting sappy over there, I can feel it," I hear Korra chuckle over to my left, hair waving in the gentle breeze and effectively snapping me out of my daze.

"You caught me," I laugh at her a bit abashedly, and she wraps an arm around my hip. I lean into her shoulder and press my nose against her neck. "You smell nice."

"I smell like sweat and wind," she adds, raising an eyebrow at me. "That can't smell nice in the slightest."

"Oh, just take the compliment," I groan lightheartedly at her, tugging at a strand of her hair.

She groans for a second and I tug on her hair harder. "_Ow_\- Ugh, thank you, 'Samiiiii," she says, stringing out my name, and I release her hair from my grasp. "So mean to me, I swear."

"Nah," I say and brush her off, giving a soft kiss and a slightly more intense bite to her neck. I hear a soft gasp before she regains her composure.

"Oh, trying to play _that_ game, are you?" Korra growls at me playfully, pushing me back a little and pressing her soft brown lips to mine. "I can play too, you know."

"Oh that's so unfair," I whine back at her with my lips still against hers, pushing back a little forcefully.

"How is that unfair? I'm not being unfair at all," She whispers darkly back at me, pushing a hand against my shoulder and forcing me to the ground underneath her.

My eyes widen as she crawls over my body, and I don't even try to fight her as I feel her sit on top of my hips, her seductive stare turning into a curious one.

"What are you thinking about?"

I chuckle a little, realizing that I was staring past her and into the stars.

I wait a while before replying.

"It's dark."

"Yeah, isn't it pretty?" A pause as she looks around. "Oh, crap," Korra says suddenly. "We forgot to put our tent up." She starts to get up before I stop her, hands grasping at her hips. Her eyebrows raise as I sit up and let her straddle my lap.

"Don't get up," I mumble intensely, and I watch a small smirk make it's way across Korra's lips. Her eyes dart over to the small, curled up pink spirit behind us. I imagine it's staring. "We don't need the tent."

"What are you saying, Asami?" She asks me, her face suddenly serious. I watch her eyebrows bunch together.

"You know exactly what I'm saying."

"I…" Her face registers some kind of nervousness. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, this wouldn't be happening," I answer, my face stern but my voice soft.

"But we're outside and it's windy and there are rocks all over here and-"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, Korra," I answer, my gaze softening. No way I'm going to do this if there isn't consent on both sides.

"No, of course I want to." She stares at me and nods, her gaze levelling. I can feel a warmth make it's way through my entire being, from my the top of my head to the end of my toes.

"Then come here," I growl, holding her face in my hands and pressing her lips hard into mine. She returns my passion just as forcefully, using her body to press me down into the ground. Thankfully, the part we're sitting on is mostly soft, downy grass. Over a few feet and I'd be lying on gravel.

…

For a few minutes we simply kiss, but it doesn't take long for things to heat up. Usually we take our time with things like this, but tonight it seems impossible to take it slowly. There's too much heat in the air. Yes, it's kind of chilly outside. But that's not what I mean.

Korra soon begins to tug at the hem of my jacket and shirt, and I help her unzip my outer clothing and pull my shirt over the top of my head, leaving me clad in only a bra, jeans, and boots. Certainly a combination.

Her hand is timid, so I help her hand reach behind me and unclasp my bra. Even in the darkness I can see her cheeks blushing when she looks down at me, straddled between her thighs. I can only smile at the softness in which she looks at me.

"One thing," I whisper before she begins. I reach down and take both of our pairs of shoes off, and I unzip her jacket. "If I'm going to be naked, you need to at least be _partially _naked," I say and smirk.

"Point taken," she says with a slight chuckle, taking her shirt off in one deft movement, leaving her torso bare except for the bindings wrapped around her chest.

I sit up and smile a little at her, reaching around her back to where her bindings tie. "Let me take those off for you."

I see her raise an eyebrow and a smirk forms across her lips. "Please."

I unwrap the bindings off of Korra slowly, letting my lips travel down past her collarbone to kiss her soft, warm chest. I smirk and bite down on her to coax a high moan from her lips.

"Alright, look," She growls, pushing me back. "This isn't about me, Asami." Her eyes are like daggers, and she situates herself on top of me once more. "This is about you. Even though that felt great, this is still about you." Her lips travel down my neck, and I shiver a little. "Now," she whispers right next to my ear. "I'm going to take my time with this. If you want me to stop, just tell me. But otherwise, you had better prepare yourself." As I'm about to reply she bites down on my neck, and I gasp a little. "That's my girl," she whispers.

The minutes tick on as her lips trail past my neck and down my collarbone, her lips lingering on my chest for I'm not sure how long. I feel her tongue trace my abs and I run my fingers through her hair, tousled already and blowing in the wind.

She unbuttons my pants with a practiced ease, slowly sliding her hands down my thighs as she slips the fabric off of me.

"Goodness, Asami," I hear her whisper as she sees the moisture on my underwear.

"Shut up," I whisper, grateful for the break but still panting.

I feel her slip the elastic down my legs and kiss the insides of my thighs, and I smile a little.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest."

"Only for you," she whispers and chuckles, trailing her tongue upwards. I can feel the little pink spirit's soft purrs close by now. I imagine it's excited about this. It _has _been waiting a while, after all.

An immediate whimper makes it's way through my lips when I feel her tongue push through me, a hand caressing it's way down my hip. Soon she switches to her hands, and I know that I'm not going to last long. Not against her. This is a battle that I can never win. Not that I want to win or anything, but still.

My body shivers and shakes, and I feel one of her warm arms wrap around me. She hasn't stopped what she's doing, she's just holding me and trying to comfort me at the same time. I nestle my nose in the crook of her neck, and I gasp and moan into the cold night air. Although, it doesn't really feel that cold anymore.

This is the most intensely I've ever felt before in this kind of situation. It may be the setting, but I imagine it's mostly because of what I know is about to happen next. It's not just another warm night beneath the covers without any result. Tonight, we might actually be making a child. And I know I feel so great about this because it's hers. And I know nothing is for certain. But we have a chance, at least. We finally have a chance.

I repress the buildup in my muscles for as long as I can, but I know that I won't be able to hold it in much longer when I feel Korra biting down on my neck, tongue swirling around on my skin.

"Oh, God," I moan, gripping onto her bare back. The nails dig in and I hear her hum a low moan.

….

I'm able to hold on for just a few minutes longer, my body racking with tension.

The next time I open my eyes, I see Korra's pupils dilate a bright blue, and I curse as I try to hold on to the amount of control that I have. It doesn't work, and with one more push of her hand I feel myself lose complete control. My body rocks with an orgasm, and I can barely open my eyes. But with the little vision that I have, I can see Korra's bright blue eyes above me, a small, pink spirit in her hand.

…

**KORRA POV…**

"Be nice in there," I whisper to the small, delicate spirit. I almost feel bad at making Asami look this helpless, but I know that it has to happen. And her moans _are _amazing to hear, after all.

I bend the spirit of the small creature in my hand and place both of my palms on Asami's lower stomach, my eyebrows furrowing close together with the amount of focus it takes to do this. I know it can't take long for this to happen, but it feels like it takes an eternity.

Once the spirit has vanished, I snap out of my violent fury of spirit energy and begin gasping, holding myself over Asami's pale, flushed body. I press my lips to hers and she kisses back softly, her hands holding my hips as I rest my body on top of hers.

….

Until next time!

~Beff Monster


	5. Chapter 6

**Ah Lord, it's been forever and I'm sure you guys feel like I'm completely neglecting you. But rest assured, I'm still writing here and there, even though the gaps between may be longer than all of us would like. But besides that point, stuff is finally happening in this story! So I hope that I'm writing it well, and I hope that you guys are still enjoying it. It's going to continue its pace and I can imagine up to 10 chapters being produced but I don't plan to go much further than that. But yes, more is in the works and you can expect some more in the future (although I'm not sure when but I'll do everything in my power for it to not be this long of a gap again.) **

**School just got out today for Christmas break so maybe that will be on our side as well. But anywho, if I don't see you guys with a new update closer to Christmas, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and may all your dreams come true!**

**KORRA POV…..**

The morning comes at its own pace, slow and deliberate as the sun rises over hills and valleys. My first conscious move as I begin to wake up is to nuzzle closer into Asami, my arms wrapped around at her back. Her skin smells soft and warm, a smell I've become so familiar with. I feel a hand at the small of my back and my eyes open, my consciousness suddenly worrying if Asami's too cold. I can just reach over to my pack and oh so carefully pull a blanket out of it, laying it over the majority of my and Asami's body. I can't reach down to our feet, but I'm sure this will be good enough.

She suddenly shifts and I take the opportunity to maneuver myself off of her body and help her nestle her nose into the crook of my neck. She nuzzles into me with a practiced ease (even in sleep), and I can feel her chest rising and falling against my own. She doesn't feel quite as cold now, and I run a hand along her side slowly and carefully as to not wake her.

….

When I open my eyes next, I'm cuddled up in a ball with the blanket that I used to wrap around Asami tucked in neatly around me.  
It takes me a few minutes to fully awaken, yawning and stretching my arms above me. When I sit up the blanket falls off of me, and I just now realize that I'm still shirtless.

"Oh, would you look at that," I slur sleepily.

I hear a warm chuckle behind me. "Well good morning, sleepyhead." Asami is completely dressed and pulling a couple granola bars out of my pack. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhm," I hum to her and nod, before my eyes go wide. "Last night- was that a dream?"  
"Nope."

"Oh my." Asami just looks at me and smiles warmly, tossing me a granola bar.

I do this all the time. Like, for example, my and Asami's first time. I woke up in the bed the next morning, completely naked, and I nearly started hyperventilating. I woke Asami up, of course.  
"_No way this is real life. This is a dream, right? You're a figment of my imagination."_

"_Korra, please. _She ran a finger down my cheek. _Think rationally for a minute. If this was a dream, would you be able to feel this?" _She straddled my hips and pressed a hot kiss to my lips. I could still taste heat on them.  
"_I… guess not." _I paused for a long time. "_Whoa."_

"_Whoa is correct." _

….

For a minute or two I can sense an air of awkwardness between us, just a little bit. It's been a while since I've felt like this around Asami, and I raise my eyebrows at her. And she's just stubborn enough to not break her stare at me as we look unyieldingly at each other, and in a minute I can't help the warm smile that forms across my lips as I keep looking at her. Eventually I start laughing.

"What?" Asami asks, looking over at me confusedly while chewing her granola bar.

"You look so nervous," I say and chuckle, sliding back under the blanket.

"Well excuuuuse me," she says half sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me. "I can't help it that I don't know what life's going to hold for us now and that I've been alone with my thoughts for a few hours." She pauses and her tone takes a bit of a different shape. "It's.. a lot to take in."

I sigh, my expression softening. I guess I should've expected that Asami would be a little nervous as her brain adjusts to the thought of the future.

"Honey," I say softly, opening my arms. "Come here."

She slowly complies, scooting her tall frame over to fit in my arms.

"It's gonna be okay, 'Sami." I say and pause after she's adjusted next to me. "After all, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Of course," she whispers, nuzzling her nose into my neck. "I'm just thinking too much."

"Yeah, I know." I whisper to her ear, running a hand up and down her back. "But try not to dwell on it too much." I brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Anything could happen. What we did might've not worked, even." I shrug and she frowns a little. "We'll see if you get your period next month." She scoffs at me and I chuckle, pressing a kiss to her lips and raising my eyebrows when she returns it hotly.  
"Hey," she murmurs as she straddles my hips. "You're still shirtless." I can feel her unbuttoning my pants, and as I look up at her I see a devilish smirk on her lips.

"That was a quick transition from moody to turned on." I smile confusedly at her.

"Nah," she answers, running soft hands down the length of my torso. "You do know what a shirtless Korra does to me, right?"

"Oh, I certainly do, babe."

"And after all, I need to repay you for last night."

"Oh, really now?"

And just like that, the rest of the early morning light is wasted between soft skin and the clashing of lips.

…..

Some time in the early afternoon we get packed up and begin to descend down the mountain that we're perched on, taking time when we get down to sit by the stream and wade our feet in it, wiping sweaty foreheads on the shoulders of our shirts. But thankfully the wind is blowing and Asami couldn't look any more beautiful as she smiles and closes her eyes to feel the wind on her face.

"I love you," I say suddenly, and she opens an eye at me. I see a soft smile make its way across her lips.

"I love you too, Korra," she says, before leaning over and giving me a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. "I really wonder what life has in store for us," she says after the kiss, and now her face isn't scared. Maybe a little cautious at the prospective of taking life in a different direction, but more curious than anything.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging slightly. "But isn't that the fun part?"

….

Our last few days spent in the spirit world are spent wandering aimlessly across the vast woodlands and skinny dipping in ponds and lakes, and pretty much doing whatever we want to do. I don't want our vacation to end. But, y'know, life continues on, as much as we all may hate it. Asami and I have to go back home. And of course, I love my home, so it's not a big deal. I love my home with Asami, Bolin and Mako, and even Tenzin and his family. Maybe there will be a family of my own there, too, soon enough.

…..

…..

On our way out of the Spirit World, a light rain continuously pours down from the sky, keeping the grass slippery and the natives hiding in the cover of the trees.

"Asami, it would really help you to put on a hoodie or something," I say and look over at her, raising an eyebrow. She's not wearing much more than a t-shirt and trousers. Her hair already has a soft shine to it and her nose is stuck in the air as she smells it and lets the easy wind blow through her dark locks.

"Nah," she says, looking down for a moment to intertwine her fingers in mine, and she takes a deep breath.

"You're going to get sick-" I begin.

"Now, Korra," She says to me firmly, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head over at me. "I know you're going to be protective about me in the coming weeks if this all works out, but don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

I sputter a little. "No, that's not it." _She can see right through me._ I sigh. "Fiiiiine. Get sick."

"Thank you."

….

The apartment is dark and warm as I step inside. It smells different, only from the lack of humans living here. Asami takes off her boots and trousers immediately as she steps into the door, making her way back to her room to change into something more comfortable. It's a daily ritual that I enjoy watching, shoulder pressed against the doorframe as I watch her change from a wet shirt into a clean, baggy one. Her back is one of my favorite things to see, the clean shadow of a spine being made because of the lamp beside the bed.

"You're staring, Korra," she says teasingly without turning around, fitting her arms through the shirt.

"Of course I am," I say and chuckle. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Point taken," she agrees and turns around, stretching once before walking towards me. "You think we've missed any new episodes of t.v. since we've been gone?"

"Hmm… maybe one or two," I say and follow her into the living room, hopping over the couch and turning the small television on. She sits beside me neatly, wrapping an arm around my back and nuzzling into my shoulder while she waits for me to decide on what to watch. I imagine she'll fall asleep almost immediately.

"Cartoons?" I ask softly, running a hand through her dark locks.

"Of course," she answers, before yawning.

"You sleepy, 'Sami?" I ask, setting down the remote and laying on my back on the couch.

"It's been a busy week," is all she says, crawling up my body to rest her chin on my chest, looking me in the eyes with a sleepy warmth. "It's been fun." After that she waits a long time, and I almost think that she's asleep when she whispers again at me, not opening her eyes once they've closed. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too," I whisper back at her, leaning up to give her a long, soft kiss. Afterwards she nuzzles more deeply and comfortably into my chest, her nose hiding under my chin.

…

The morning comes too fast, and I can't go back to sleep once I see the early gray rays of morning through our open kitchen window. Probably 6 o'clock. Asami's still resting on my chest, and I know that my ribs will be sore from the weight on them all night, but I don't dare move. She's definitely worth a little soreness now and then.

When I gather the courage to move, I cradle Asami in my arms and bring her to the bedroom, gently laying her under the covers. She immediately tries to reach for me in sleep, so I quickly get a pillow for her to grab onto, and her arms wrap safely around it. I smile and press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

I stretch and feel a pull in my ribcage, knowing that it'll probably work itself out through the day. My hair is greasy and I curse my internal alarm clock for knowing when morning training starts for Tenzin and the new airbenders. The only problem is that I won't be joining them for a couple days, still have to get unpacked and settled in again. But I'm sure they'll be coming by for a visit any day.

….

In the days that follow, Asami and I gradually unpack our belongings back into the apartment, as well as the mansion. We take our time, but we didn't really pack that much to begin with. Most of the things we have to do involve us washing and sorting the clothes we wore.

….

"A...ah...A-ACHOO!" I hear coming from Asami's workshed beside the mansion as I sit by a shady tree and read a book. I frown softly.

"Getting sick?" I yell across the wide expanse of yard.

"I don't know," Asami answers back, a sniff following her words. "Probably not. You do know that I have terrible allergies anyway, so."

"Keep making excuses to keep from admitting that you're getting sick. Remember a week or two ago when I told you to put on a jacket in the rain? We were coming home from the spirit world? Remember that?" I reply with a mixture of worry and cheekiness.

"You know what," she replies with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Shut up."

"Well, yknow, I didn't wanna say I told you so," I put the book down in my lap, "But I told you so."

….

In the few days after Asami's first sneeze, I can tell she's getting sicker. She puts it off well for the first couple days or so, but I can see the dark circles under her eyes and her reddened nose. I can only hope it's not the flu.

"Honey?" I say one morning while in the kitchen, making some coffee for Asami like usual. She's usually up by 10:00, but it's nearing 11 and I haven't even heard her stir in bed. I make my way to the small bedroom in our apartment, opening the door with a small creak. "'Sami?"

I hear a small groan underneath the bundle of covers.

"Asami, I made some coffee for you. I'm sure that would perk you up a little-"

"I'm siiiick," I hear, accompanied by a muffled sniffle from it's same source under the covers.

I sigh, repressing an 'I told you so' again. I travel to the bed and gently pull the covers away from Asami's frame and see a disheveled mess of hair and red nose. She's clenching her teeth.

"..Honey," I begin, pressing the back of my hand to her pinkened forehead. She's a little warm but she has been under the covers all morning. "You don't have a fever. Not much of one, anyway."

"I feel like I do," she whines, and I sigh. "Where do you feel bad?" I coax her into a sitting position. Grudgingly she shows me her head, her eyes and nose, and throat.

"Well, honey, it just looks like you have a cold then. I can get you some medicine-"

Before I can finish my sentence, Asami rushes to the small bathroom close to our bedroom and hangs her head over a small porcelain sink. Her stomach and back muscles convulse as she dry heaves into the sink, miserable groans feeling like they echo through the whole apartment.

I run around the bathroom, panicked, for a solid fifteen seconds.

"Korra, stop it," Asami says in a strained whisper, breathing heavily. "You're not making anything better." I sneak a look at her and see the dark circles under her eyes. She heaves once again and I see her grab her stomach.

I sigh and begin to calm down, but I know that I need to help her calm down. She has to have been dealing with this for a couple days.

I come to the back of Asami, wrapping my arms around her midsection and resting my head against her shoulder blade. I let a small hum through my lips, and press whisper light kisses to her neck. Her breathing is still unstable but I can tell that what I'm doing is helping. I run a hand through her hair and the other barely brushes over her abdominal muscles.

In a few minutes, and after a little more heaving, I feel she's ready to lay down. So I help her to the bed and after a few minutes of brushing the disheveled hair out of her face, I cover her up and make my way under the covers, wrapping my arms around her. She nuzzles her nose under my chin.

I wait a long minute before speaking, a hand rubbing a soft back under her shirt.

"You're pregnant," I say as more of a statement than a question. I almost feel hurt until she replies, an air of fear in her voice.

"I don't know." She pauses. "This is only the second time this has happened." Another pause. "You were asleep the first time." _So I guess I wasn't completely wrong to assume she was hiding something, but I don't need to be hard on her. _

I pull her pale face away from me. "Are you okay?"

She nods just a little. "Of course I am." She sees my worried look persist. "I promise." Her hand makes it's way to my face and I see a small, joking smile. "But you must admit it's a bit of a shock, and also kind of hard to know if I'm pregnant or just sick. Maybe both." She sighs, knowing immediately what I'm thinking. "Honey, you know I want this. I'm not mad at you. And we'll get through it, whatever it is."

I nod, pressing a long, soft kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, but we're going to buy a test and then, well, if you are.." I smile a little. "We'll get you a doctor's appointment. Maybe Pema can help. I'm sure her and the crew are going to be over here any day now."

"I guess we need to prepare for them, don't we?"

"Well, I mean, we could," I say. "But I'd rather cuddle right now. You should take a nap, if you didn't get a lot of rest last night. And after we wake up, I'll make you some soup and then I'll go to the drug store. They have pregnancy tests there, right?"

"Yes, honey," She says and scoffs at me, and I grin.

It only takes a minute of rearranging ourselves before she's tucked into my arms, knocked out cold. I find myself dozing soon after her.

….

"Oh Naaaaaga!" I yell across the small expanse of Air Temple Island. Tenzin and his famiy don't seem to be here at the moment. "Let's go for a ride!"

In seconds a blur of white tackles me and begins drowning my face in kisses.  
"Hi Naga, hi girl," I say as I scratch behind an ear. "You miss me?" She answers back with another river of kisses, and I can see that half of my shirt is damp from drool. "I see."

It doesn't take but a second to get Naga saddled up for us to begin a trek to a local store down in Republic City. I'm sure I'll get some looks with a pink box of pregnancy tests in my hand.

After we're off the ferry I have to keep Naga in a tight rein to keep her from running everywhere.

"Naga, I know you're excited, but you need to calm down," I whisper in her ear while she tries to act up and she whines softly at me. "I know, it's a tough life," I say and pat her fluff, and she huffs but doesn't complain much more.

…

"Now Naga, you're gonna have to be good in the apartment," I say while leading her up the steps to the door. "It isn't big like the mansion, so you're gonna be a good girl right? No running. No scaring the neighbors." Her softened pants answer my question and I can hope that I'm reading her right. I take her head in my arms and hug her, and she picks me up a little as she seems to all but grin.

"Let's say hi to Asami."

I walk into the apartment and take my shoes off at the door. Naga sees visitors immediately but it takes me until I get her harness off to see them.

"Asami I have your-" I say, holding up a small pink box in plain view to Tenzin and Pema.

Asami gives me a very uneasy expression. "Hi, honey, welcome home." I feel my cheeks reddening immediately but they've already seen. Tenzin doesn't seem to know what to say and looks away as though he didn't notice. Pema smiles.

"So I take it the trip went well?"

"Y-yes," Asami answers for me.

…

It takes about 30 minutes of me being there for Tenzin to bring up the pregnancy test.

"So, Asami-"

"We don't know, Tenzin," she says, sparing him the pain of asking if she's pregnant or not. Her expression is soft and nonchalant. Naga's been all but guarding her this whole time, and she runs a hand through the downy white. "But I hope I am." She shrugs. "Yknow, crazy stuff does happen in the spirit world, after all."

"It certainly does," Pema answers, and gives Tenzin the 'it's our time to go' look. He nods.

"We'll let you know whatever news we get," I say and Tenzin and Pema both hug us, the slightly awkward air hanging around for a few seconds after they left. After that, Asami bursts into laughter. I can't help but snort too.

"Good Lord, if that wasn't so funny I would've been embarrassed," she says, and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You should've seen your face when you came in. And Tenzin." She snorts as she laughs and Naga's tail thumps on the floor.

"You're not scared?" I ask, smiling but confused of the sudden mood change.

"Of course I am." Her expression shows a little worry. "But that made me feel much better. "Now, would you hand me a pregnancy test?"

…

The shiny pink plastic is easily revealed once Asami takes the wrapper off, and takes a deep breath. I stand outside the bathroom, sitting on the bed and waiting for Asami to come and wait for the results beside me.

"Moment of truth, huh?" I say, cross- legged on the bed.

"That's right," she answers, and a minute later I hear the sink running as she washes her hands. She promptly comes and sits down beside me on the bed, her face a little pale. And I mean, I can only imagine how worried she can be. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"I'm here."

"I know you are, Korra," she says softly, and kisses me on the lips.

In a few minutes we see the two pink lines show up on the test, and Asami looks at me. Her hair has a halo around it from the bedside lamp, and she wraps her arms around me suddenly before I can take full inventory of her reaction.

"Honey?"

"It's really happening," she says, the joy outweighing the fear in her voice. "I'm pregnant." Her nose was already read from the cold she's gotten, but now it's even more prominent and she sniffles.

I pull her face back and see a smile on her lips and a few tears dripping down her cheeks.

The hug that I give her is gentle but passionate, and I hold her in my arms on top of the bed. I feel a few tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes as well. "I'm happy too, Asami."

..

"You know what, Korra?" Asami murmurs while we're under the covers, her nose under my chin. Her finger is tracing up and down my spine and I feel completely at ease.

"Hm?"

"I guess Tenzin's family and the crew have something to be excited about," she says thoughfully.

"Asami, honey. All of Republic City has something to be excited about."

**~Beff Monster**


	6. Chapter 7

**I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I may be wrong. Buuuuuuut I like where this is going. Next chapter is definitely going to have some cute moments in it. We all know I'm a sucker for the fluff. (I'm kind of proud of myself for getting this done in under 6 months this time, too). Anyway, guys, thanks for continuing to stick with me and there is more to come whenever I can spit it out! **

KORRA POV…

I'm woken up by a slobbery drool on the side of my face, running up into my hair and giving me half a mohawk. Well, that's what it feels like.

"AH- UMPH-" I squirm as I push a wet nose off of me. "DAMMIT, NAGA," I whisper angrily as I sit upright in the bed, reflexes taking over. I groan internally for a few moments, adjusting to the lighting around me. It couldn't be any later than 5:30, and I curse internally.

To my right is a white, wide- eyed ball of fluff, reminding me sweetly that today is my first day back on the early training shift at Air Temple Island. And to my left, my slumbering wife, of whom has just found out that she's carrying a bundle of cells inside of her. I smile softly, glad that I haven't woken her up.

The carpet flooring softly welcomes my bare feet despite the fact that winter is knocking on Republic City's door. I don't mind, of course, but Asami never has been one for winter. Fire nation nerd.

"Okay, Naga, I'm getting up, girl," I say with a better attitude, sighing and scratching under her chin briefly. She pats her tail on the floor softly, giving me a satisfied huff. "I could've just gotten up and gone, if you hadnt've licked my hair stiff."

…

My shower takes mere minutes, and I realize with a chuckle that Pema will probably welcome me with a million questions. Tenzin'll probably just give me awkward looks throughout the morning.

Asami's still sound asleep as I walk out of the shower, hair still damp. She looks so cute, hair messed up over the pillow and chest rising and falling softly in sleep. I know that I haven't told her about this morning, I'd forgotten. I'll leave her a note.

"I love you," I say softly as I lean down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead, brushing a lock or two of hair out of her face. "I'll see you soon."

….

The air is crisp as I saddle Naga up, but I know that it'll get warmer throughout the day. Maybe not much, though, and I'm wishing that wind blasting in my face didn't make my nose so red as I ride through the city.

The wind flows softly through Naga's mane as we get to Air Temple Island, and she knows that this is where she can freely roam, so she runs off to chase a squirrel as soon as she's off her harness.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, chuckling. The world seems prettier today. Maybe because I know that life is looking up.

Meditation comes first in the mornings, and I can already see the monks gathering outside amongst the wildflowers to begin. I absentmindedly stretch and pop my shoulders as I go over to greet them, but I'm surprised when I see Pema in the kitchen, not running towards me to give me a hug and ask a million questions. She just waves lovingly, and Tenzin takes a seat with the rest of the monks, legs crossed and hands placed comfortably in his lap. I can tell that he's smiling, though. He usually sits and orders everyone around. I'm pleasantly surprised. And, I mean, I do lead the meditation class, after all, so. Yknow.

"We'll begin as usual," I say calmly, greeting everyone with a smile as I sit into the lotus position as well.

"We missed you," I hear a small, raven- haired young monk chirp at me from the back rows. I pop an eye open. "Did you have fun on your trip with Asami?" An innocent smile rests on her face.

"I certainly did," I reply back, a wide grin on my face. (I try not to look at Tenzin, but I know that he has this shit- eating grin on his face.) "Did you keep everyone in line?" I ask, blocking out the bald man in the back rows and focusing on the small girl. Even though she's small, and can't be older than twelve, Ami is one of the best airbenders in the bunch. I asked her to lead the morning meditation while I was gone.

She gets the cutest look on her face. "Yep."

I give her an approving nod and a small smile before we jump straight into meditation.

….

ASAMI POV…

I wake up to sunlight streaming in through my eyelids, immediately curling over to my side to feel for Korra, and opening my eyes in questioning when I feel an empty spot on the bed. She's been gone for a while, too, the sheets are cold where she sleeps.

"Hm," I hum thoughtfully and stretch. _She usually leaves a note it she's going to be gone_.

As soon as I've thought it, I see a note on the bedside table written in her cursive scrawl.

'_Sami,_

_I completely forgot that I was starting back on morning meditation today, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I did leave you some coffee making and some breakfast (although I have no idea if it'll still be warm when you get up). But anyway, sleep well and keep warm, it's kinda cold out here. _

_Love, Korra_

_She had to write it fast, she was probably running late_, I think as I stand up, stretching my arms. _But it was sweet that she left it anyway. I guess I'll see what she made me for breakfast. _

As I walk into the kitchen and onto the cold linoleum tiles, I squeak and really wish that I'd thought to put on socks a little while ago. I mean, I've only just gotten over whatever cold I had had before, and I'm sure that the bundle of cells inside of my stomach didn't help it much. I certainly don't need it again. But, yknow, the coffee is still warm, so I pour myself a cup. Korra left a plate of eggs, some turkey bacon, and a biscuit in the oven. I take one look at it and frown, shaking my hands as I feel a small queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. _No, nope, I'm good. Thanks though. _

I spend the next hour or so sitting in front of the television, absentmindedly watching Scooby- Doo while catching up on some paperwork. I drink about half the cup of coffee before it gets cold. After I've gone through, say, easily about a hundred pieces of legal work from the company, I wander back over to the oven to get out my breakfast. It's cold, of course, but I don't mind cold biscuits. It's pretty close to noon anyway, Korra will probably come in for lunch soon.

I shrug and open the oven up, picking up the biscuit and turkey bacon, folding the bacon neatly within the biscuit.

…

After about thirty minutes I'm done with pretty much all of my paperwork and my biscuit. I place the paperwork in a folder and put it on the coffee table in the kitchen and begin to wash dishes. I'll probably deliver the papers today and go in to check up on the production line, but that's after Korra gets back.

I'm humming, washing the dishes when I feel a pull in my stomach. I stand there for a second, mildly confused, before I cuss. I heave into the sink, bending over and grasping the metal edging. I just barely manage to pull the few remaining pieces of silverware up in my hand to keep them from being heaved on, my stomach convulsing tightly, squeezed into a tight ball as my breakfast immediately comes up.

"Mhm, great," I muse sarcastically to myself. The one time I try to move away from the sink I start heaving again, so I make myself stay there for a good ten minutes, I'm sure. I've started daydreaming to keep my mind of the minor twinges of nausea in my stomach before I hear a key in the door to the apartment and Korra's boots thwumping softly on the floor.

"A..sami?" I hear her ask me confusedly, making her way cautiously towards me. "Are you..okay?" I turn to look at her and meet her confused gaze with my own exhausted one.

I start to say something but my very empty stomach decides to clench again, and I'm bent over the sink again with my hands holding on for dear life.

"Oh, oh my God," I hear her say, fumbling dramatically over to my side. "Oh my God, Asami? Asami, are you okay?" I manage to put my hand on her arm before I begin shaking.

"..Calm," I whisper ever so softly, and I hear her grunt a little, the realization hitting her. Soon after I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me and a gentle humming in my ear. I heave once more and Korra starts rubbing my back as I begin shaking.

After a few minutes pass, Korra speaks up.

"Spirits, Asami, are you okay? When did this hit you?"

"Maybe 20 minutes ago? I had some coffee and I tried to eat something and.. yeah," I whisper, turning around and burying my nose into the crook of Korra's neck, sighing. I open an eye when I hear Korra chuckle.

"What are _you_ laughing about, loser," I say almost sarcastically.

"You're pregnant." She pauses. "Oh no, I don't mean to laugh." She starts chuckling more. "It just kind of hit me. I'm happy."

"Well good for you. It's your job to take care of me," I reply grumpily.

"I happily will," she says, leaning down almost as to kiss me on the lips, but then she smirks a little and quickly pecks me on the cheek. I don't blame her, my breath probably smells terrible.

"I saw that," I mutter.

"I know, I know, honey. You're not gross." She pauses. "I promise I'll make up my rude behavior to you."

"You'd better."

…

An hour later I'm cuddling a sound asleep Asami and dozing off myself, the weight of her body pressed snugly against mine, when I hear a few sharp raps on the door and groan internally.

"The door's unlocked!" I say loud enough for them to hear me but soft enough to do little more than make Asami stir in sleep slightly.

I hear the door open and close softly, a couple pairs of footsteps coming in through the living room and to our room. They peek open through the door and meet my glare, holding Asami protectively against me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-" I hear a gruff voice say with alarm, blushing slightly at the sight of his two exes cuddling in bed.

"Come on, Mako, you're already in my house," I say to lighten up the mood a bit with a smirk. Bolin follows in after him.

"AWWWWW!" He says but quiets down when Asami groans slightly. "That's adorable, guys." Mako just looks away with a small blush on his cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if he's thought of this before, except in a much different light.

"Hey, is she okay?" Bolin says after a small pause.

I chuckle softly. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a little, well.. morning sickness," I say quietly, proudly.

Mako smiles a little, to my surprise. "So I take it the vacation went well?"

I raise an eyebrow, smirking just as deviously as I want. "Well what did you expect? It is me, after all." Mako just shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. I pause for a little. "So, why did you guys come visit?"

"We just thought we'd say hi and invite you guys out with us and Opal, I mean we haven't seen you two in weeks!" He talks while gesturing all over the place. I wouldn't be surprised if he had Italian in him.

I cringe a little, remembering that Asami and I were going to see them long ago. We've just forgotten, with our busy little life we have.

"We'd love to come out with you guys, but I feel bad. We didn't mean to neglect everyone."

"Nah, it's no big deal," he answers, smiling his goofy grin like always. "We get that you guys have stuff to do." He pauses, looking at his watch. "So, whaddya say? Come over to Narook's with us tomorrow for lunch?"

"We'd love to," Asami murmurs softly into my shoulder, and I smile. She shifts around to face them. "Hey guys, stay over for a little while and make yourself something to eat or watch some cartoons or something. I'll be awake in a minute."

Bolin eagerly nods and zips into the kitchen, where I know he'll fix himself some spicy Ramen noodles. Mako shrugs and nods and in a few seconds I hear the t.v. turn on, sounds like Courage the Cowardly Dog is on again. Good taste, good taste.

"You okay, love?" I whisper softly after the two have left, framing her face with my hands.

"I'm great." She leans forward and presses her lips to mine, running a hand through my hair. Her lips send a shiver through my spine and I press back strongly, Asami's hand knotting in my hair. After a couple minutes she pulls away. "But we should get up before we get carried away."

"Fiiiiiine," I groan and give her one more peck, making my way out of the bedroom.

Just like I said, Bolin's perched at the table slurping up spicy Ramen noodles. I'm pretty sure he's used up all of our hot sauce.

…..

The next day we travel to Narook's for lunch, hand in hand as we sit down across the booth from Mako and Bolin. Spirits, we all talk for so long. Nothing has skipped a beat. And of course, we talk a lot about Asami, about the pregnancy (although there isn't that much to report yet on that except for her morning sickness the other morning). Life in general is changing a good bit for all four of us. And I think that we're all excited.

A little after the food is served, I'm sitting and effectively daydreaming while Asami and Bolin talk about Asami's new car model. I hear something about better mileage to the gallon, less wind resistance, when I feel a hand under the table squeeze mine reassuringly, and I smile a little. No, I don't know what the future has in store for all of us. But I do know that it'll be interesting. And I know without a doubt that I can't wait to see a small bundle nestled in my wife's arms.

**Y'know, I don't like to promote myself, but I have a tumblr, and an art tumblr, as well as some stuff on furaffinity (I know, I know)  
I'm just gonna throw that out there just this once because I know that you guys would love to see more korra, korrasami art, and I tend to draw that every now and again. (And if you guys have stuck with me this far into the story, it's possible that you're interested. No pressure.)**

**Tumblr: pregnant- hand  
Art tumblr: beffdraws  
****My furaffinity is 'beff'**

**image/139872912699**

**(have a hipster korra, via link) (btw this website refuses to put up the tumblr url, so remember to type that in and my url before you copy/paste the image number. If anyone knows how to post pictures in this format, hit me up)**

**~Beffmonster**


End file.
